Alis Volat Porpriis: She Flies With Her Own Wings
by Pulviophile
Summary: This is a story about Alette. She wakes up one morning with a pain in her shoulder blades. Little did she know that it would change her life forever. This causes her to go on the adventure of a lifetime with a dashing spacer named Jim Hawkins. No disrespect, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Treasure Planet belongs to Disney. _**

Alette sat straight up in her bed. There was an extreme pain in her shoulder blades. It took all of her willpower not to scream out, for she did not want to wake her grandmother. She tried to lay back down but when she moved the searing pain would shoot down her back. So, she waited, for what seemed like forever, until the pain cooled down enough for her to move. Instead of lying on her back like normal she laid on her stomach and found that the pain was tolerable in this position. It didn't take her long to fall into a blissful and dreamless sleep.

Her grandmother Ada came into her room and found her moaning. "Alette, dear, it's time for you to get up. You have chores to do."

Alette slowly turned over but gasped when she felt the lingering pain from last night. Her grandmother rushed to her side with a concerned look on her face. "Are you feeling okay? Are you ill?"

Alette sat up slowly and looked down at her grandmother, "No, I feel fine just a little sore. What chores need to be done grandmother?"

"All I need you to do today dear, is to go into town and to shop for me. I am getting too old to walk around the markets so I need my strong granddaughter to do it for me… Unless she is ill."

She smiled and shook her head at her grandmother's persistent concern, "I swear I'm fine. Although last night I was woken up by a large pain in my shoulder blades."

Ada gave her a sad smile and said, "Okay but if it gets worse I need you to come home straight away, is that understood?" She then walked to the door and looked back at Alette for her answer.

All she could do was meekly nod. Her grandmother took this as a yes and closed the door. Alette listened for the next few minutes to make sure that her grandmother was gone. When she was certain that she was alone she removed her shirt quickly. Then she stood up and walked over to her full length mirror. She looked normal from the front but when she turned to the side she felt her heart stop.

What she saw were two nodules on her shoulder blades. Each one was about as wide as a small coin and were as long as her thumb. She knew that if she were to wear something tight fitting that her grandmother would notice. Instead, she searched her room until she found a sweatshirt that was baggy. She also let her long hair fall down her back. She looked into the mirror and studied herself for a while.

Alette would consider herself pretty. She was 18 and had a well-built figure. She had soft features that would light up a room. Her lips were full and a nice shade of red. Her hair was a deep brown that had red highlights. Her most interesting feature, however, was her eyes. They were a bright purple with an equally bright yellow ring in the middle.

Eyes of unique color were not uncommon on Montresor but they were uncommon with humans. Being human was something you also didn't see around anymore. Here in the space port you could find almost every space creature but rarely would you find a human. Sometimes she believed that she and Ada were the last on Montresor. She hadn't seen another one for years. The last time she saw a human was when she was very little and she didn't even remember the person's face.

She sighed and walked out of her room to the kitchen downstairs. When she reached the entry way to the kitchen she was welcomed by a warm scent of bread and honey. Ada was making her favorite breakfast for her. Alette walked over to the table and sat down slowly. She knew that if Ada caught her favoring her back she would be forced to go home. She was feeling cabin fever and needed to get out into town.

After she had finished eating her breakfast she stood up and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. "I'll be back in a while. Don't worry about me."

"Okay I won't," Ada handed her the grocery list, "These are all of the things I need you to buy for me."

Alette then walked out of the door and flagged down a hover cab. It pulled up to her and a blue skinned alien opened the door. Her home was a small ways away from the marketplace but her mind still wandered.

…

_She remembered being a small girl. She was helping her grandmother work on the small garden in the backyard. The sky was dark and the wind was blowing hard. They had just finished weeding the garden when it started to downpour. The rain was so hard that the two had to go back into the house. Little Alette ran under a pile of blankets when she heard a loud clap of thunder. _

_Ada slowly approached the poor little girl and put her hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to hear a story about a girl who was scared just like you?" _

_She chuckled a little when she saw two purple eyes peer at her from under the blanket. "Okay" She timidly sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself. She looked at her beloved grandmother with big, bright eyes. _

_Ada sat down in front of the little girl and wrapped herself in a blanket as well. "It all started with a princess who wanted to be free. She wanted to live her own life and do as she pleased. Although with the status that she had as a princess she could never truly have her wish. Now-" _

_She watched as Alette shifted to where she was on her stomach and her head was in her hands._

_"__Now she was in her room, sleeping one day when suddenly she was awakened with a start. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder blades. She didn't know what was happening and she was very scared. She stood up from her bed and noticed that wings were growing out of her back. They were a startling white and stood taller than her. She spread them out and saw that they nearly touched the walls of her small bedchamber. This young princess did not know it at the time but the gods heard her plea. She was granted the best kind of freedom. So the princess walked to the window and jumped." _

_Alette gasped, "Did she hit the ground?" _

_"__No, little one, she flew. It was the best feeling for the young princess and from that day on she wasn't scared. She knew that as long as she had those wings she could do anything." _

_Alette looked mad when she heard the ending, Ada stopped when she saw her expression. "What's wrong?" _

_"__Is that it? Is that all there is to the story?" _

_"__Yes, my dear, that is all. The princess lived happily ever after. Isn't that what you want?" _

_She shook her head, "No I want to know what happened after she flew. Did the king and queen find out? Was the town scared of her? Did she find love?" _

_Ada smiled and said softly, "Maybe later, how bout' we have some coco while we wait out the storm? " _

_Alette was more than happy with this idea so, she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Her questions were forgotten._

_…_

Alette was startled out of her daydream when the driver brought the car to a stop. "Miss, we're here. I need twenty five chronocredits."

She shifted through her pockets and pulled out the required money. As the cab drove away she looked at wide selection of stores. She took a small step forward into the chaos around her. There were people everywhere. She walked until she reached a kiosk with small fruits for sale. The man behind the products was an elegant Cronog. He had very masculine features for a feline species. Alette hadn't seen one around this part of the galaxy in a while. She bought her fruits and watched as he slowly put them in a plastic bag. When she reached for the bag he grabbed her wrist.

"I feel something strange about you. There are forces at work in your life. Finally be careful in the near future, you may stumble into something you shouldn't."

Slowly Alette pulled her hand away and noticed a small symbol on her wrist. She reached forward and grabbed the bag before she forgot it. She wanted to stay in the busy market but the warning from the Cronog was getting under her skin. She hurried and hailed a hover cab as fast as she could.

During the cab ride home her shoulder blades were throbbing with pain. Normally she would converse with the driver but she could barely think with all of the things that have been happening. When she finally arrived at her home she opened the door and nearly forgot to pay the driver. She muttered a quick apology, paid the driver and dragged herself out of the car.

By the time everything was said and done Alette was in excruciating pain. She opened the door to the house and walked in. Her grandmother was sitting on a couch knitting a small piece of fabric. She briefly looked up at her granddaughter.

"Did you get everything that I asked for?"

Alette briefly muttered a yes and set the supplies down on a nearby counter. She looked over at Ada.

"Grandmother, I'm going to go out and get a drink. Don't worry about me I will get a cab afterwards."

Ada knew full well that when Alette was in a mood it is best to not question her motives. She smiled sadly and nodded her head.

…

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the bar. It was a walking distance away and with the market going on there weren't a lot of people around. She plopped down on a stool and looked at the bartender. He nodded once and pulled out a beer for his most regular customer. Alette tipped the bottle to her mouth and sipped it slowly. She didn't want to get drunk tonight, she just wanted to dull the pain. Ada didn't keep liquor so she had to come here often.

When she was about halfway through, she heard the door of the bar open and shut, loud and quick. The footsteps echoed throughout the bar. Alette didn't notice that everyone had gone quiet until all she could hear was the velvet baritone of the man who just walked in.

"One glass of wine please. And keep them coming."

He sat down next to her and looked over. Alette looked over at the same time and was met with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They stared at her with stunning clarity for someone who just walked into a bar. The man looked to be the same age as her, maybe a year or two older. He had brown hair that was cut in the style of the spacers that she had seen near the ports. The most striking feature about him, however, was the fact that he was human. She didn't realize she was starring as well, until the man slowly smiled.

"Get a good look, madam?"

Alette felt her face grow red with embarrassment. She looked away from his face but felt her eyes travel to his hands. She watched as the hand that gripped his cup lifted away and came towards her. It wasn't long before it found its way to her chin. She allowed her face to be turned by the stranger. Yet again she was staring into shocking blue eyes.

He looked over her face and she thought she heard him whisper, "Beautiful"

The man then returned his focus to the wine and left her to wonder what just happened. He drank two glasses before he left. By that time Alette was very confused and noticed that she hadn't touched what was left of her beer. She also noticed that the pain in her shoulder blades had dulled immensely. She shook her head and quickly tipped the bartender.

She walked out of the bar and immediately hit something that felt like a brick wall. Looking up slowly and saw that she had run into a Valdorn who was, unfortunately, drunk. Without hesitation he grabbed her wrist. Alette pulled but to no avail the man probably weighed 700 pounds and could kill her with a flick of his hand. She looked around frantically, searching for some source of hope. She didn't have to look long because she saw that the man from the bar was in a fighting stance, glancing between her and her captor.

When he saw that she was now added to his fight the façade that the man had cracked slightly. It showed an expression that Alette wouldn't have imagined on his face, fear. She felt her heart squeeze slightly. The hope that the sight of him brought was slowly diminishing because of his fear. As soon as it appeared, however it disappeared just as quickly. Just at the same time that she saw this she felt her captor lunge while still holding her. The force of the jump was so powerful that she was lifted off of her feet immediately.

Taking advantage of the Valdorn's drunkenness the man jumped out of the way of the attack. And in the same motion he pulled Alette out of the brute's grasp. She fell to the side of the fight, safely out of reach. She backed up for fear she would be caught in the middle again. She watched he gracefully fought the Valdorn, who bumbled around the fight. She was so enthralled that she did not notice that another Valdorn had snuck up behind her.

He slipped a hand around her waist and held a knife up to her throat in one fluid motion. She gasped loudly but stopped herself from screaming for fear of the actions of the two Valdorns. The gasp had the desired affect when the man and the drunk stopped fighting and assessed the new situation. Alette noticed that the drunk had a dopey smile on his face when he saw who was holding her.

"Worclur! How nice of you to… stop by. I was just about to finish off this…. Human."

The Valdorn behind her slightly loosened his grip on her. The human noticed this and mouthed something to her. She understood that he was telling her how to get out of the grip. She nodded in agreement with the plan and waited for the right time to take action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

The two Valdorn's were talking when Alette felt the grip on her loosen even more. She knew that if she was going to make it out alive then she needs to do this with accuracy and speed. From the mouthed message that she received from the man, she knew what to do. Then she felt the Valdorn behind her shift his weight ever so slightly. Now was her time. She brought her hands under the arm that held the knife to her neck. She pushed forward causing him to lose grip on her and the knife. While doing this she thrust her hips backwards which caused his hand around her waist to lose its grip as well.

Once she was free of the arms she dropped to the ground and gave the Valdorn a sweep kick that would incapacitate anyone. The Valdorn didn't have a chance because her attack was over in a matter of seconds. He was flat on his back before he could finish his next sentence to his drunk friend. Alette didn't have time to celebrate her success with getting freedom because the human then attacked the drunk Valdorn again. He punched him so hard across his face that his head snapped to the side and he fell to the ground.

Alette looked down and saw that both of the Valdorns were lying unconscious, but still alive. She looked up at the man who hadn't even broken into a sweat from his fight. He tilted his head slightly when he saw her staring at him.

"Those were some pretty good moves for someone who looks like you. So frail and sweet I would have never expected it."

"I guess I could take that as a compliment." She put her hands on her hips and watched as he bent down and put his fingers to the unconscious man's neck. He waited a few seconds and then stood up.

"When they wake up, they are going to be pissed. We should get out of here." He walked forward and grabbed her hand, starting to lead her away. Alette pulled out of his grip and stepped back.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name."

He blinked a few times at her sudden outburst and then gave a grandiose bow, "The name is James Hawkins. Captain of the SC Aurora. And may I ask yours, miss?"

"Alette Sinclair"

"Well Alette I will walk you to your home if that is okay?" He walked to her side and offered his arm.

She smiled a little at the gesture and wrapped her arm in his. "I am very grateful for the offer. Thank you, Captain James Hawkins."

Jim laughed at the title, "You can call me Jim, Alette. No need for formalities. We did just take down two drunks together."

She smiled at the thought of her escape, "We would make a good team."

"Maybe," he looked down at her, "But I don't think you know how to sword fight do you?"

She shook her head sadly, "I haven't had anyone who was willing to teach me."

The two walked for a while in silence until they reached Alette's small home. She stopped and turned to him, "Thank you again for taking me home. I appreciate the fact that you went out of your way for me."

Jim smiled and took her hand, "Until we meet again?" He took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it in a small kiss.

Alette nodded silently with red cheeks. She watched as Jim slowly stood up and walked towards the docks that weren't far from her home. She walked into the house as silently as she could. Ada was asleep on the couch clutching her knitting needles and string.

Alette walked up the stairs and into her room. When she had shut the door she sank to the ground slowly. The pain that was in her shoulders came back. She bit her lip against the pain. Gently, she stood up and took off her shirt. Then walked over to the mirror that she had in her room.

Slowly, she turned so she could inspect her shoulder blades carefully. Earlier that day the nodules were small and unnoticeable. Now, they had grown two times their size and were elongated. The two nodules were about the span of her shoulder blades and little longer. She gingerly touched them and felt the searing pain that she had been feeling all day.

Carefully she changed into some baggier clothes and laid down on her bed. Laying on her stomach she thought back to the fight that she had just escaped from. Jim told her how to break the hold but he never mentioned kicking the Valdorn's feet out from under him. It was a pure impulse that she had. She buried her face into her pillow. This day was getting worse and worse. She should have never gone to that bar to get a drink.

…

_Suddenly she was running through a dense forest. Every turn she took looked the same and she felt like she was running in circles. Overhead she could hear hover crafts that were following her. Though they didn't scare her near as much as the things following her did. It was a lizard species called Enki. One was bigger than she had ever seen. Standing at around nine or teen feet the overgrown lizard was all muscle and strength. _

_It seemed that the faster that she ran the closer the beast got to her. She took a right and noticed that there was a huge cliff. She turned to the left and there were smaller Enkis coming after her. Facing the right again, she ran to the edge of the cliff. Listening as the larger Enki met up with the smaller ones and chased after her. She was backed up to the edge of the cliff and watched as the huge lizard walked towards her, with malice in his eyes. Taking step back and felt her foot slip off the edge. The Enki stopped and watched her regain her precarious balance on the edge of the cliff. _

_Alette took a deep breath turned around and jumped off of the edge. The last thing that she heard was the screams of anger coming from the Enkis above. _

_…_

Alette woke up with a start. She could still hear the wind rushing past her ears. She knew that it was fake but the dream was replaying in her head over and over again. Somehow she knew that even though she jumped and that the fall would have killed her she survived. She shuddered thinking of the huge Enki. There was something strange about it, like it was a possibility that could come true.

Standing up she felt a sharp tug in her shoulder blades but it wasn't pain. She smiled thinking that everything was going to be okay. She walked downstairs slowly, knowing that Ada doesn't like to be woken up early.

Once she was downstairs she ate a quick meal and grabbed a pencil and a pen. She knew that Ada would wake up any minute but Alette was feeling a bit like a caged animal. So she wrote her a letter explaining that she was going for a walk into town and wouldn't be back until nightfall.

Staying true to the words in her letter she left.

…

Montressor had many tourist attractions for the curious traveler. There were trinket shops and museums around every corner but Alette felt like the best place on the whole planet was the small little park near the docks. It was far enough away that she could watch the ships come and go but not have to interact with the riff raff. The place was her safe haven and would walk to it whenever she could.

She was taking a lovely stroll when she saw a small green bird flitting through the trees. Sitting down in the shade she watched it fly. There was something about birds that drew her attention to them almost every time she saw one. She studied the flight patterns of every species that you could find on Montressor. She knew this particular bird well. It was about as small as an Earth sparrow. With a small beak that was made for opening seeds. The strange thing about it was that its plumage was completely green. It also had a yellow tail and yellow patches on its wings. She had seen it many times around the park, almost like it was following her.

She was completely entranced by the small creature when she heard the deep familiar voice of a Valdorn.

"Well look at what we here. It seems as if we have run into the bitch from last night. She doesn't have her body guard now does she?"

Immediately, Alette jumped up and turned towards the source of the voice. She saw that it was, in fact, the same two Valdorns from last night, and they looked pissed. Instead of thinking of a way to fight them she turned and ran towards the docks.

She knew that she could never outrun the Vladorns, especially if they have friends working on ships. She twisted and turned throughout the place until she saw a huge ship. It was currently being restocked for its next trip. She turned her head and saw that the Valdorns managed to get themselves stuck behind a particularly large cargo shipment. Just as luck would have it she saw that she was next to a crate that would fit her perfectly. She opened it and saw that there were a few trinkets and blankets inside. She looked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone around. She slipped her whole body inside and threw the lid on top of her.

Not long after she shut the lid did she hear the heavy footsteps of the two aliens.

"Where did she go?"

"I swear I saw her go this way Worclur!"

"She couldn't have gone far. That little thing doesn't stand a chance against us."

The footsteps ran away from her but, just to be safe, she stayed in the crate until she had counted to a thousand. Then Alette went on to her knees and stood up quickly, thinking that the lid would lift without an issue. Little did she know that while she was in the crate someone had come by and put another heavy object on top. She hit her head and felt her vision fade. Slipping down she fell unconscious.

…

Alette woke up to the calming sway of her container. There were the sounds of a ship engine and people talking. Slowly she sat up, making sure to watch the lid and felt the back of her head. There was a bump were she touched, which was extremely tender. She pulled her hand away and pushed the top of the crate with her hand. It lifted with ease from the pressure that she applied. She got on her knees, once again and put both of her hands on the top. She pushed and the lid flew back without a sound.

After lifting the crate lid and looking around she saw that she was in a small room encased in wood. She could see other boxes and crates like the one she was in. Stepping out of the crate she noticed that she was in the back of the room and that there was a sleeping alien in the front of the room. Gingerly she took a step forward on the wood floor. It made no sound, to her surprise. She crept around the room until she was walking up the stairs that the sleeping alien was next to.

She thought that once she was at the top that she would be able to run past the crew and back onto the docks. Alette was greeted with the sight of a busy crew and no one had noticed her, yet, but she was bound to get noticed. Frantically she looked for her escape route to the docks, but to no avail. Everywhere she looked she saw the vastness of space. Now she had to figure out a new plan. Glancing to her right she saw that the captain's cabin was shrouded in shadow. She inched towards it and hugged the wall until she reached the door to the cabin.

She grabbed the handle, she threw the door open and shut herself inside. She was still holding the handle when she heard a cough from behind her. She whipped around ready for a fight, when she saw a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, school has been taking up most of my time. Enjoy chapter three! **

Alette gasped when she met the blue eyes of her savior from the other night. He was now wearing his spacer uniform that showed off his muscular form. When he saw she was gawking at him, he slightly tilted his head.

"I see you have managed to stow away on my ship?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Alette shook her head furiously, "No… The Valdorns from last night found me and chased me to the docks. I saw an empty chest that could hold me, I hid, not caring about who owned it. When I thought that it was safe to get out of the chest I stood up and…." Clutching her head in pain, she fell from the pain and the dizziness.

Jim, foreseeing this rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. She moaned softly when her head bumped into his arm. He smiled gently and laid her on his bed.

"You hit your head didn't you?"

Alette nodded weakly and spoke in a soft voice, "I blacked out and ended up on your ship." Thinking of the last time she saw Jim, she smiled, "We keep meeting in the most horrible ways don't we?"

He pulled up a small chair near the bed and chuckled, "Well, our meetings haven't been in the most, fortunate situations, have they?"

Alette laughed a little at the question, "Not really, I mean taking down two drunk Valdorn's isn't the most ideal situation for introductions. This one, isn't much better."

Jim stood up and walked to his small bathroom on the other side of the room. She watched as he reached for a rag. He glanced over at her and caught her watching him as he wetted it with water. He walked back over and placed the rag on her head. Alette gasped at the sharp coldness against her warm skin.

"Jim, that is really cold!" She tried to push his hands away and failed, "You don't need to take care of me. Honestly you should just take me back home."

He brought his eyebrows together, "Alette we are halfway across the galaxy. There is no way we could get you back right now. I have a stop that is a few planets away."

She sighed in defeat, "How long?"

"I don't know. We weren't planning on heading back to Montressor for a while. If we must, we will take you back. Or…"

"Or, what?" her eyelids became heavy, "I don't think I am going to be able to stay awake much longer."

"Or you could travel with us. I know we just met but I have a good feeling about you. Would you be willing to spend a few months in space learning how to be a spacer? If not we could turn around at the next stop and take you home."

Alette nodded, "I'll travel with you. I just need a way to find a way to contact my grandmother back on Montressor. That way she won't worry."

Alette sighed when she heard Jim say, "Of course. Write a letter for me and I will send it to your grandmother as soon as I can."

Jim watched as Alette closed her exotic eyes and fell asleep. Carefully he rested his palm against the top of her head. She was so beautiful, even asleep, her delicate features held a graceful quality that Jim had never seen in a human. He lifted his hand and pulled a blanket over her head. He glided to the door that she had bravely burst in through. He couldn't help it, he turned around one more time just to glance at the young woman and saw her smile in her sleep.

…

_Alette looked around at the forest that surrounded her. The sounds of birds were all around and the smell of rain was strong in her nose. She could feel the caress of a light breeze on her bare arms. Alette took a small step forward and was rewarded with the feeling of fertile soil in between her toes. She smiled joyfully and lifted her arms. She felt so alive standing in this small clearing. _

_Walking forward slowly she could hear the sound of rushing air. Following the sound as if it were calling her, Alette found the edge of the top of a valley. She laughed with pure delight when she saw the vast world around her. For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but trees and sky. It was a clear day, perfect for what Alette was about to do. _

_She felt the gentle sigh of her wings when she spread them. They were an incredible white, almost irridesiant. Walking over to the edge she could feel the instinct to jump. Her wings were nearly pulsing with the need to take flight. She kneeled down and placed a hand on the ground beneath her. In one heart pounding moment she could feel every feather in her wings as they thrust downwards. One flap was all it took to bring her over the edge._

_She pulled her wings tight to her body and let herself free fall until she could see the leaves in the trees. At the last second, she opened them and felt the rush of air as she was pulled upward. Before she knew it she was flying off into the distance._

_… _

Alette woke up without pain in her shoulders but pain in her head. She sat up with lightning speed and clutched her forehead. All she could feel was an immense throb. She closed her eyes in an effort to dull it but nothing helped. Suddenly she felt a comforting hand rest against her back.

She knew who the hand belonged to when she heard a faint whisper in her ear, "Take it easy. A hit on the head is something that should be treated with care."

Alette opened her eyes and lifted her head. Jim was in a tattered state. His spacer uniform was in a crumpled mess. His hair was wild and his eyes were full of concern. She didn't think she would ever see him like this. He was sitting on edge of the bed, ready to run and get help, if needed.

She felt it move to up her back and slowly in the direction of her shoulder blades. He stopped the movement when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He searched her face for a sign of what he did wrong.

"Is everything okay, Alette? Did I hurt you?"

She turned in his arms which, in turn, removed his hand. Reaching behind her back she wrapped the rough hand in her own.

"There was nothing you did wrong. I just hurt my shoulders a few days ago."

He glanced over at her shoulder blades. "May I see them? Maybe I could help?"

"No!" She knew that she had replied too fast when Jim's eyebrows drew together with more concern. "I'm fine, really, you have no need to worry about me."

Jim lifted his hand and brought it through his already messy hair. "I'm sorry."

Alette brought her gaze to Jim's, trapping him, "Are you okay? You look like you have been up all night."

He leaned away from her slightly and sighed, "I was up all night… taking care of you."

Alette frowned, "What happened?"

"You were moaning and screaming in your sleep. You had a cold sweat on your brow and you wouldn't stop tossing and turning. I didn't know what to do for you besides wipe the sweat off and stay by the bed until you woke up."

She searched his gaze for some sort of sign that said he was lying. When she found none she brought her legs to the edge of the bed. Before he could protest she stood up. She found that the headache was still there but the dizziness was almost gone. Jim rushed to her side when he finally registered that she was standing. He put a hand on her elbow and let the other hand hover over her back.

Alette could feel the comfort radiating from Jim's hand but she knew that an attachment to him would be a bad idea. That becoming attached to a spacer was a bad road to go down. Stories of heartbreak and separation ran through her head. She shrugged off his hands and walked over to the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it, she removed her shirt and looked in the mirror once more.

What she saw surprised her, the nodules that had been growing, were still the same size from when she last looked. Quickly the shirt was put back on and she gingerly felt the top of her head. She knew that there would be a bump because she felt one when she first arrived in Jim's quarters. Although, when she found the bump it was so small that she would have passed over it, if it wasn't for the pain she felt. She was shocked by the size. It should have been bigger considering the blow she took. Jim could be heard outside in the room so she cleaned up and walked back out to him.

Alette noticed that Jim was cleaning up while she was gone as well. He was now in a fresh uniform and his hair had been tamed. He was standing at a small window across the room. Quietly she walked over and stood next to him. What she saw was a vast sea of stars that went on forever. Jim sighed and turned towards her.

"I have only one other woman on this ship and she is the cook. I wanted to tell you this so you would always be on your guard. I was assigned this crew so I don't know their true characters very well. The only other person you can trust other than me is my first mate. His name is Edwyn Doppler. Interesting fact, his aunt is the person who got me into the Space Academy."

Alette smiled a little at the last part, "Who is his aunt?"

Jim laughed a little, "Her name is Amelia Doppler. Formally known as Capitan Amelia. We met a while back through a trip that changed my life. She has become one of my closest friends over the years that we have known each other."

Alette turned to Jim, "You weren't raised as a spacer? From the way you stand and act I assumed…"

He finally turned to face her, "My father left me when I was twelve so my mother was stuck with an angry teenager. Certain events happened and Amelia saw the potential I had and recommended me to the academy. I guess you could say I was destined to become a spacer."

"Well, you could teach me, if you wanted to."

His eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Will you teach me? You know, how to be a spacer. I figured if I was going to be traveling with you for a long time then I should learn something worthwhile." She shrugged, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He smirked at her concern, "I would be honored to teach you. Although, I must warn you, I don't know how well I can teach. I learn things on my own and at a pace that is faster than what most can handle. I graduated the Space Academy two years earlier than I should have."

Alette was a little taken aback. To be able to graduate that early was something that you don't hear about every day. She observed his facial expression and noticed that there wasn't even a hint of him lying to her.

"Wow… umm… I wasn't quite expecting that. You must have been a pretty intelligent teenager to be able to do something like that."

He faced the window again and watched as a manta ray like creature flew along the side of the ship. He took a deep breath, "Maybe so…"

She looked out the window and thought about the deal that she had with this man. She knows nothing about him. Yet, she struck a deal and is now going to be flying around the universe with him for who knows how long she'll be out here. She looked over at him, what if there was something beneath the spacer that saved her. What the hell, she might as well embrace this new life.

She walked away from Jim and spun around to where she was facing the spacer. She clapped her hands as loud as possible with a big grin on her face. Jim jumped around and stared at Alette with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"If I am going to be living on this ship for a while then you should show me around!" She smiled sweetly.

Jim coughed awkwardly, "Well, for starters, this is the Captain's Quarters, only I am allowed to spend my time in here but considering the fact that all of the crew's bunkers are filled you'll be sleeping in here, with me…" He looked up, into Alette's eyes. She could see a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Now it was her turn to blush, "I… I guess that's okay. If there isn't anywhere else I can sleep then I have no other choice. "

"Unfortunately, you don't. We have a spare cot somewhere in the hold. I'll have it brought up here and some blankets. That way you won't have to share a bed." His blush got deeper at this statement

This made Alette feel a little better even though she was redder than a cherry. At least now she only has to share a room with him.

She nodded, "Okay that sounds good to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

**Sorry about the wait again! Here's the next chapter with more to come soon! Thanks!**

Jim brought Alette out of the cabin and walked her onto the deck. It didn't take them long to get to the wheel of the ship. He turned to her and whispered low enough for just her to hear, "I need to make an announcement that way none of them try to slit your throat while you sleep."

She swallowed hard at the statement. Giving a small smile, she nodded. _What had she gotten herself into? _

Jim cleared his throat and addressed his crew, "All hands gather on deck!" He waited until he saw each person accounted for on the large deck of the ship. Alette felt a presence behind her back and she turned slightly. She was greeted with the kind warm brown eyes of a canine species. He was also very attractive for his kind but there was something off about the shape of his eyes. They were almost that of a cats. She jumped when Jim started to speak to his crew. His voice was incredibly loud.

"Attention all hands! I have taken up this woman to be my apprentice. She will be working on this ship for quite some time. As my personal apprentice I will be teaching her the ways of the ship. Please welcome Alette here as your new crew mate!"

The crew gave a small applause for Alette. The canine next to her yelled out to the crew, "Okay time to get back to work! We should be arriving at Eygrore in about a month!"

Everyone grumbled a little and walked back to their respective posts. Jim turned to Alette and saw that another one of his crew members didn't leave. He smiled, "Ah, well if it isn't my first mate! Alette this is Edwyn."

She looked back at the young canine. He was no more than the age of 16 but he had a passion in his eyes that she had never seen before. She offered her hand to Edwyn which he shook with surprising force. "Nice to meet you, Alette."

He had a kind voice with a hint of a British accent. She nodded and stepped back from the first mate. Jim then offered his arm for Alette to take as they walked, similar to the first time they met.

…

The tour itself was interesting to Alette. She had never been on a ship this big. She felt like a kid again as she looked around in the engine room and she was more than intrigued when they entered the cargo hold. Boxes upon boxes where piled up. All of which were tied down. Alette recognized the alien that was sitting down in the hold. She had to put her hand over her mouth to suppress a squeak of fear. It was the same person that was guarding the cargo when she arrived on the ship.

Jim looked down and gave her a concerning look. "I'm fine, uh, you said you were going to show me the kitchen next?"

Jim nodded and with a final look he led her to the kitchen.

When they arrived Alette was greeted with the sweet smell of pork smothered in brown sugar. Along with quail, lamb and other kinds of meat that she wasn't familiar with. She looked around and saw that there were foods of all colors. However the most colorful thing in the kitchen was the cook. She was a Bosan. Alette was completely fascinated. You never saw one of these creatures if you were walking around town, let alone on a ship.

The Bosan was a beautiful reptile species. This specific female had very soft and slim figures. Her eyes were a startling red. The rest of her was covered in green with bright blue highlights. Her hair was pulled into a tight red bun that was covered with a hairnet. Upon hearing the arrival of the captain and his new apprentice she turned around with the bowl that she was using still cradled in the crook of her slender arm. She looked from the captain and to the guest. Flicking out her tongue.

"Hello my name is Demetria. I am the cook here. I understand that your favorite food is Berry Cobbler and that you are a vegetarian. I know that you are around eighteen and that you are keeping secrets, girl."

Demetria turned to Jim and narrowed her eyes, "Why did you let this thing on the ship?"

"Umm… She was put on this ship by accident. We decided that the best thing for her right now is to learn the ways of the ship. This way we can get her home by using our schedule and teaching her along the way."

Demetria glanced back at Alette, "Captain Hawkins, why are you here?"

Alette was fed up with her attitude so she answered for him, "He brought me here because he thought that I would like to meet the only other woman here on this ship. Now that I have I would like to leave because you have scared me out of my wits and insulted me in the past minute."

She turned around on her heels and walked to the deck of the ship, not even caring that Jim was practically running to keep up with her. Once she reached the captain's quarters she opened the door and walked to the bed. Jim followed her and kneeled down so he was at her level.

"What's wrong? From the small amount of time that I've known you, I didn't think that you would be so upset over someone's words."

She looked into his eyes, "For one, Jim, I have never met a Bosan before. How could she tell so much about me already? And for two, why did she call me a "thing?" I did nothing to her."

"Bosans have this rare ability to taste specific things about a person. She flicked her tongue out before she spoke and that was when she discovered information about you. Like your age and your diet. However, I cannot answer the second part because even I don't understand."

Suddenly, without warning, she jumped up, "Alright, now that I have met the crew and had a tour of the ship I am ready to start my training."

A little shocked Jim nodded. "If you're ready then we could start with steering and directing the ship. We are nearing our first port."

Alette was so excited to finally be doing work.

…

It has been three months since Alette joined the crew of the SC Aurora. She had become a well-respected member of the crew. Jim had made sure to teach her about every part of the ship and every job that came with it. He found that she was extremely skilled at reading the sky and looking for dangers that may be in their path. The two had grown to become good friends. They had grown close enough that he appointed Alette second mate. This position holds the same responsibilities and rank as a first mate. However, the second mate has more control of the route that the ship will travel.

Currently they were heading to Giovis, a wealthy trading planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. Once they arrived there they will sell the designated amount of cargo and stock up for the next trip. According to Alette's calculations they were about two days of travel away from the planet. She was reading the different signs from the stars when Jim walked behind her. He chose to be silent, in order not to alert Alette of his presence.

He leaned his face down to where it was only a few inches away from her ear. Jim then spoke to her in a hushed tone, just loud enough to startle her.

"See anything interesting?"

Upon hearing his voice so near Alette jumped and moved away from her captain in a hurry.

"Jim!" She exclaimed, "Must you always scare me like that? I am trying to work here!"

She laughed lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Jim couldn't help but snicker at her attempt to look angry with him. No matter what the poor girl did she still wouldn't be menacing to him. Of course, she had the "menacing" look down to an art when it came down to his crew. Most of them scurry out of her way when she walks by.

"Scare you?! Why I would never do such a thing! All I did was ask if you noticed anything that I should know about."

She sighed and glared at him a little only achieving yet another smirk, "Well, Captain, if you must know, there is a storm about 13 hours away. It looks like it will pass our ship with ease but, we should still be on our guard."

Jim's smile faltered slightly, space storms were highly unpredictable and it could change its course in a second. But he nodded, trusting Alette's judgement, "I will let the crew know right away. That way we will have our life lines ready if there is a need for them."

Alette glanced up from the sextant that she was working with, "Jim, you look tired, maybe you should go and get some rest."

Yet again, Jim was surprised at how attentive Alette had become. He was hoping that when he scared his fellow crew member she would not pick up the bags under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping well at all. Something was keeping him up at night and he couldn't pinpoint exactly what was bothering him.

"Alette, I'm fine. I can't sleep when there is a ship to be run."

This statement was proven when there was a loud bang and a sharp scream. Alette looked over and noticed that one of the crew members had dropped a crate on one of his six feet. She shook her head in disbelief, some of these crew members were level ten idiots.

Focusing back on Jim she firmly commanded, "Jim, go lay down and sleep. You need it. If you want to captain this ship then it would be better when you have had some sleep." She made a shooing motion with her hands, "Go, everything will be fine."

From being with her in these past three months Jim had learned that Alette's stubbornness is something that cannot be challenged. He shuffled away to his poor cabin and got ready for a much needed nap. Meanwhile Alette was watching the storm. It was acting irregular. Sometimes going North and other times going south. It was like the poor thing couldn't make up its mind about where it wanted to go. She stopped watching the storm and ended up gazing at the stars instead. With her time on the ship and out in space Alette had developed a love for the stars. The way that the light flickered in the brightest stars was what most often captured her attention.

About an hour passed while she gazed when suddenly she had a strange feeling. She grabbed the nearest spyglass and looked for the storm. It didn't take her long to find it. It was almost upon them! They had about ten minutes before it hit them. Alette sprinted to where the first mate was, she was gasping for breath by the time that she found him.

"Edwyn! You need to alert the crew NOW! There is an energy storm heading our way. It is highly erratic but, I'd say we have about seven minutes before it hits the ship."

With not a moment to lose Alette ran away from the canine and to the captain's quarters. Along the way she was chastising herself. She shouldn't have left her gaze from the storm for one second. Now they were all in danger.

Arriving at her destination she burst through the door, not caring about Jim's nap.

"Jim! Jim, wake up!"

She ran over to his bed and shook his shoulders violently. He was up in a second, "What, is it? What's wrong?"

"There is an energy storm heading straight for us. It should hit us at any second. I took my eyes off of it for a minute and then it was here."

"Alette, it wasn't your fault. Let's just get to the crew and help make sure they're safe."

They both started to sprint to the door when they heard the first of the meteors hitting the deck. The storm was here faster than they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

Alette and Jim ran to the window in their room. Meteors the size of a fist raining down from the storm. Both of them ran to the stairs that led to the main deck of the ship. Once they had reached the top they noticed that there were small holes everywhere. The meteors were really taking their toll on the ship. Jim thought that he would have to order his crew around, frantically. He needed to keep them safe. But he was surprised enough to see that everyone was following the safety precautions. All life lines were fastened and the cabin boy was checking them more than once to make sure that they were secured.

Jim rushed to find Edwyn and Alette went to the highest point in the ship. She needed to figure out exactly what they were dealing with. She climbed to the top of the crow's nest, paying no mind to the height. It didn't take her long to scale the long pole and reach her destination. She watched as the storm swirled around them. It was moving at a pace that seemed almost angry which showed that they seemed to be near the center of the storm. This brought her a little hope, the storm was almost halfway through.

She climbed down the ladder and ran to Jim to tell him the news. Pushing past the crew members she saw that Jim was quickly giving orders. Edwyn was too. Alette needed to be up there helping the captain and his first mate. She ran up the stairs and tapped Jim on the shoulder.

"Jim we are in almost the center of the storm. With how fast it's going I think that all of this will be over in about five minutes."

She looked around at the crew and realized that the storm could have steered the ship in any direction. Of course no matter where she looked there was only the clouds from the storm.

"Jim since this storm is so large it could have caused us to go in the opposite direction of Giovis."

He looked at her with a momentary panic in his eyes but, as quickly as it appeared in his eyes it was gone. "Okay, we'll worry about that later. If you want check which direction we are going with the ships equipment and then I need you to see how much energy this storm has. That might tell us a more exact measurement of how long this thing is going to last."

As if to prove a point a larger meteor landed in between Alette and Jim. She looked down at the chunk of space rock and saw that it was slowly melting away at the steel of the ship. Alette ran off to do as she was told. Once she reached the ships equipment her deft fingers went to work. The direction that they were going before was a steady North East and the direction that they were going now is west. The storm itself had caused a major energy pulse throughout the ship and was causing the generators to go haywire. She sighed, at least they were still working. Finally she made a quick note that the ship had only 58% of its fuel left. Hopefully that was enough to make it to Giovis because that is the nearest planet in this galaxy.

She stood up from the equipment and looked up at the storm. When she looked dead ahead from this spot she could see a small strip of the darkest blue. Her hope returned, the sight of the blue meant only one thing, the storm was almost over.

She was in the process of running to Jim when she saw a meteor about the size of a watermelon heading straight for his head. Sprinting the last of the way she ran to Jim. Just about the time that the meteor was going to hit him she dove and wrapped her arms around his waist, taking him to the ground with her. The meteor fell in the spot that Jim had once been, creating an impressively large hole.

She was so close to Jim that she could feel their heavy breaths mingling together. She looked up and saw that he was smiling ever so slightly, as if he were trying not to laugh.

"Alette, I think you just saved my life."

He looked down at the stricken girl. She jumped up and gently grabbed Jims head.

Turning it, then turning his body as well, she searched for injuries. All the while she was asking Jim, "Are you hurt? Is anything broken? How do you feel?"

Jim stopped her hands and held them to her sides. "I'm fine, nothing on me is hurt. Besides a bruise or two on my back from where we landed. Nothing else." He gave her a mischievous look, "Why are you so concerned about me?"

Alette pulled her arms from his grip and stood up. She crossed them, frustrated at that little look he was giving her, "You're my captain. I don't think this ship would stay afloat without you. So of course I'd be concerned."

She turned to Edwyn who was staring at her with amazement. "You… You just… Alette you saved Jim."

She opened her mouth, looking for a snarky remark but, to her surprise she couldn't find one. She shut her mouth and nodded, "Y-yes I did."

Both of them jumped when they heard a hardy laugh. Alette whipped around only to see that Jim was clutching his sides. Laughing like he had never laughed before. There were small meteors floating down around him. None of them falling fast enough to hurt anyone. The worst of the storm had passed.

Alette and Edwyn walked over to their laughing captain.

"I think he's in shock." Edwyn poked Jim's cheek in a half concerned way.

Jim shook his head and spoke between gasping breaths, "No… It's… Not… Shock…"

Alette started to laugh. Jim laughing so much was starting to get infective. It didn't take long for Edwyn to start to join in. Alette was starting to feel better, all of the tension of what just happened was starting to wear off.

As soon as the laughter was down to a few meek hiccups Edwyn smiled and said, "Laughter is a sign of relief. A way to release tension." He looked over at the captain, "Good work Jim."

He smiled and sat up, "Well now that, that is over," he held out his hand for Alette and helped her up, "I would like to thank you."

She looked into his deep blue eyes and stuttered, "Y-you don't need to t-thank m-me."

Without a single word Jim grabbed Alette's hand and pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "Thank you, for saving my life."

The hug lasted no more than a few seconds but to Alette it felt like a lifetime. All too soon he pulled away.

"Edwyn! I need you to check the course and make sure that we are heading in the direction of Giovis."

"Yes sir!"

Edwyn ran off to work on the ships equipment to do as he was told.

Jim looked over at Alette and ordered, "I want you to climb up into the crow's nest and make sure that the storm won't be heading back our way."

Still a little flustered from the hug Alette could only mutter out a weak, "Yes sir." And she walked away.

Once in the safety of the crow's nest Alette could tell that the storm was now about thirty minutes away and moving fast. With the path that it was going she could tell that they would not encounter the storm again.

She looked down and saw that everyone in the crew was safe and that Jim and Edwyn were busy. She was so worn out from the most recent events that she decided to take a nap in the comfort of the crow's nest.

…

She was awoken by a gentle poke to her face. Of course this wasn't the most ideal way to be woken so she opened one sleepy eye. Alette was greeted by the incredible blue eyes of her captain. He continued to poke her face, even though he could obviously see her one open eye.

"You…. Awake?"

She moaned and turned her face away from the attacker. "I'm awake," she rubbed her eyes, "sorta."

He chuckled, "Well we are almost to Giovis."

Alette sat straight up, "Almost! How close are we?!"

"We're about a day away. You have been sleeping for around eight hours. And you said I was the one who needed sleep." He lightly tapped her on the cheek with his finger.

Alette sighed and watched him climb down the ladder. She couldn't believe that she had slept for eight hours. That was the longest she has slept in three months.

She climbed down and saw the planet Giovis getting closer by the minute. She smiled, if she were back homes she would've never had a chance to see a planet like this. Her smile faltered, Grandma Ada was probably worried about her even though Alette had sent a few letters to her. She would have had one of the neighbors shop for her and her daily activities would be spent with her knitting on the couch. All alone.

Alette shook her head, in order to rid the thoughts invading her mind. She didn't need to be getting so worried about grandma. She's more than likely doing fine. Alette was suddenly distracted by movement and gasped as she saw a wake angel. They were good luck! A wake angel looked like a manta ray but extremely transparent. They fly through space, using the energy that is all around them. Alette laughed with pure joy watching them follow and play around the space ship. She reached out her hand and let one brush up against her palm. It was the softest thing she had ever felt.

She smiled, this was perfect. When she got back home she would convince Grandma to let her join the academy. That way, someday, she may have a ship of her own.

She left the wake angels so they could play in peace. They were traveling to the planet faster than normal. She walked up to Jim and decided to figure out why they were going to Giovis at such a fast rate.

"Jim, why are we speeding to Giovis?"

He gave a light, nervous laugh, "We're running out of fuel and fast. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can refill."

Alette smacked her forehead, in all the panic she forgot to tell Jim that the fuel was low.

"I'm sorry, I knew about the level of fuel during the storm but I forgot to mention it."

"You forgot about it when you saved my life didn't you?" He gave her a smug look.

"M-maybe," she glared, "that's not the point. Will we have enough to make it to the planet?"

"God I hope so."

She threw her hands up in frustration, not only was he going to tease her about saving his life but, now he wasn't going to tell her about the danger that they were in. She started to pace around the edge of the ship. If they had 58% during the storm then they must be about 25% or lower by now. She glanced up and took a rough estimate of the distance to Giovis.

It would take them about 20% of the fuel to get there. She walked quickly to the equipment she used during the storm. It said that they had about 15% left. This was around the same time that the ship gave a concerning lurch forward. The ship was starting to lose its speed and fast. She found Jim as quickly as possible. To her surprise, Edwyn was there as well.

"The ship isn't going to make it."

Both Jim and Edwyn stopped what they were doing.

Jim looked her dead in the eye, all of the playfulness that was in those eyes earlier was gone.

"What?"

She looked back at him with her own purple eyes, she was going to make sure that they made it to the planet. "The ship, isn't going to make it. We need about 20% or more of the fuel to make it to Giovis and we have less than 15%. It's losing speed and we aren't going to make it."

Upon hearing this Edwyn ran off to speak to the helmsman. He would be a good addition to this discussion since he deals with the ship all day every day.

"What do you think we should do, Jim?"

"I think we should…." He trailed off thinking too himself.

"Well?"

"We should open the sails and use the little bit of solar power that we have and then if the fuel doesn't last then we could use the backup generators and hope for the best."

Alette pondered this idea. It might be crazy enough to just work.

"I wouldn't hurt to try it. Okay! Let's do it."

Jim nodded and went to find the helmsman himself. Alette sat down and watched the sky. She felt the ship lurch again and her stomach did the same. Jim better know what he was doing or they all will be in danger.

**Sorry, I couldn't resist the Titan A.E. reference! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

**Author's Note: Chapters One through Five have been edited for grammatical errors along with minor changes to avoid plot holes. Also, thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. **

When Jim and Edwyn got back to the main deck the solar sails were already open and gathering solar power. Giovis was a ways away from the sun so they were gathering very little solar power. Alette knew that they needed all they could get. Jim looked at the sails in astonishment.

"Alette, did you order the crew to open the sails already?"

She felt herself blush, "Y-yes I did. The last time the ship lurched I ended up losing my lunch. After that I ordered the crew to raise the sails and no one questioned me. Actually some of them were more than happy to be doing some grunt work. Besides with the little bit of solar power that has accumulated the ship has sailed smoother. Which is good for my stomach."

Jim laughed, his deep baritone echoing throughout the whole ship. "Alette you're amazing! I think you have the skills to be an amazing spacer someday."

If it was possible Alette felt her blush get even redder, "T-thank you"

Jim walked over to bow of the ship and watched the planet get closer, "By doing this without waiting for us you have sped up the trip tenfold! We should be in Giovis by nightfall."

Alette smiled, she liked the thought of sleeping in an Inn for a few nights. Jim's cabin was of course better than what the crew has to sleep in but she missed the comfort of her own room. Jim walked down and was about to go to their cabin when Alette gently grabbed his arm.  
"Jim I was wondering if I could stay in an Inn while we are stopped at the Giovis port?"

He looked confused for a moment and then he smirked, "Sure, but to make sure no one follows you I will be renting the room next to yours. I understand missing the comforts of home."

Then, Jim smoothly pulled out of her grasp and walked down to the cabin. Alette was a little confused, how did he know that she was missing home? She didn't take long to ponder this, instead she ran to the cabin after Jim.

Once she entered the room she saw him turn around to look at her in shock.

"Jim, how did you know that I was missing home?" Alette walked closer so she could see his expressions clearly.

"I remember my first voyage on a space ship. I was 17 and traveling with an old family friend. It was the trip that changed and saved my life. Before I used to be a criminal. I'll admit, I found joy in terrorizing robo-cops. But while I was having the time of my life I missed my mother greatly. It's been two years since that trip. So, in all actuality this is the first trip I have had on my own and outside of the space academy. I'm also missing comforts that you don't get on a space ship."

Alette looked over at Jim with wide eyes, she was astonished! This was his first solo trip. His first time captaining a crew. She would have never guessed it with the way that he did everything with ease and confidence.

"Does anyone else know this?"

"No, just you and Edwyn. He's been with me through most everything. And vice versa. I was even there when his cousins were born. They should be about one right now."

Alette shook her head, he had so much talent. More than she could ever hope to have herself. She was just about to ask Jim to tell her more about this trip when suddenly they both heard a shrill, "Land Ho!"

Alette turned and ran as fast as she could to the top of the deck. She left the poor confused captain just so she could see the new planet they were docking on. Jim shook his head, he can't believe this girl had become so accustomed to the ways of the ship. She even moved with the gentle swaying that would normally cause someone to be sick. She used to walk unsteady on her feet for the first few weeks but now she walks with grace.

He traveled up onto the deck and saw that most everyone was gone except for those that were unloading the ship. Alette was sitting on the edge of the deck with her legs dangling off the side. Only holding onto a rope ladder for support. She was watching a flock of seagulls glide around the ship. Watching them with great intensity Alette sighed, Jim couldn't help but stare at his second mate. She was exotic in every way. Not wanting to disturb her moment Jim walked to her side and threw his legs along the ship's edge.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye, "Back on Montressor I had memorized the flight patterns of every bird. I knew them all by heart, even the gulls." She gestured as if to prove a point. "But these birds, fly differently, they're the same species but I can't tell why their patterns would change."

Jim looked down and tried to see what Alette saw. He shrugged, "This planet has different gravity forces than Montressor. It's too small for us to feel it but it could be a possibility that it effects the birds. Causing their wings to move differently in order to stay in the air."

She chuckled lightly, "That's a pretty good guess."

He nodded, "So I was wondering if you needed my help in finding an Inn. I've been to this planet once before so I know of a few places."

She agreed, "Yes, please. I'd probably end up wandering around hopelessly lost."

He helped her off the ship and offered his arm to her, a gesture that was becoming familiar to both of them, "My favorite inn on Giovis is The Gray Anchor, ironically. It's just a walk away from the docks so it should be fine."

The two headed off in the direction of the Inn and Alette watched life play around her. They were traveling through the city's small downtown. She could see children running around and enjoying life. An old man was walking alone with a cane in hand. A young couple of Drugans walked hand in hand. Both of them shining brightly with their gem like skin. She smiled, this place seemed so happy.

It didn't take long for Jim to find the Inn. They entered the homey building and walked up to the desk to buy two rooms for their stay. When they approached the desk the woman behind it gave them a knowing look, chewing a piece of gum all the while,

"So I am assuming you would like one room for a night?" She blew a big pink bubble and popped it.

Alette felt herself blush redder than ever before. Thankfully Jim had foreseen this and corrected the receptionist.

"Actually we would like two adjoining rooms for two nights with the possibility of a time extension."

With an eyebrow raise the woman typed quickly on her computer and then handed the two of them a keycard. She turned her head and pointed,

"Go down this hall and your rooms will be the last two to your right."

Jim thanked the woman and pulled Alette down the hall. She was still wrapped around his arm and completely embarrassed. Did they look like a couple? She knew that the two of them were just friends but why did her cheeks blush so much at that thought?

Jim stopped at the end of the hall and stood in front of the two rooms. He gently removed his arm from Alette's grasp and bowed.

"Goodnight Alette, I will see you in the morning."

She lowered her head and replied with a quiet, "Goodnight"

Entering her room she flopped down on the bed. Humiliation was getting the best of her. Maybe she should stop holding his arm wherever they walked. She didn't want people getting the wrong idea about them. He was the captain for God's sake!

Moaning she pushed her face into a pillow. This was going to be a long two days.

…

_She was startled when she looked around. Surrounded by a thick unusual forest Alette felt her heart pound. She was all alone and it didn't take long for strange sounds to manifest. Out of fear she felt herself start to run forward. Desperate to be free of where she was. She wanted to be back on the ship. With the safety of the crew and the familiar feeling of space surrounding her. _

_She was running fast enough that she didn't see the fallen tree in front of her. She inevitably tripped and fell. The noises that seemed to follow her ended up getting closer as she was stunned and face first on the ground. Then she felt hands grab her shoulders. Opening her mouth to scream she was shocked to find that no sound came out. _

_The hands that held her wrapped a large rope around her chest. Making sure to keep it tight. She felt that the binding was hurting her back more than anything. It was a sharp tugging and knife-like feeling. _

_Alette tried to scream again but to no avail. The hands that had captured her lifted her up and led her to a large cage. She struggled with all of her might. Kicking and biting anything that came near her. Each time that she fought back a new pair of hands held her in place. They placed her in the cage and set a large black bag over her head. _

_In the distance she heard someone screaming her name. _

_… _

When the dream faded away she heard that there _was _someone saying her name. She gasped and opened her eyes. Jim had his hands on her shoulders and was sweating. Her breaths were raspy and uneven. She could feel a tear run down her cheek and all the fight in her had left. She slumped her body against Jim.

He tensed at the action but calmed down quicker than she thought he would. He brought a hand up to her head and stroked her hair. She could barely hear him as he whispered,

"It was just a dream. Everything's okay, I promise it was just a dream."

She sighed against his chest, "What happened?"

He pulled back so he could look into her strangely beautiful eyes, "I was just about to fall asleep when I heard you start to scream. It wasn't normal, Alette, to me it sounded like someone had…" his words drifted off, "like they killed you. You left the door partially open, which was lucky because I would've broken it down."

She smirked, "Concerned about me huh?"

He ran his hands through his hair, something he did frequently when he was nervous. "Well of course, you've become one of the best spacers I know. You're my second mate and that's something I can't afford to lose."

His face was so close that she could see all the shades of blue that were hidden in his eyes. Their breaths mingled and for a second and Alette thought that he might kiss her. She was shocked that she kind of wanted him to. However, the thought was gone as quick as it appeared because he stood up and walked away. He paced for a few moments and then he sat down against the side of her bed. He leaned his head back and looked at her.

"What was the dream about?"

She inhaled, her breath had become shaky again, "I was in a forest and got captured. They wrapped a rope around me and put me in a cage. A black bag was put over my head and I couldn't scream, no matter how hard I tried. Also, I heard a voice calling out to me. I…. I think it was yours Jim."

He sighed, the defeated sound echoed throughout the whole room. "Can I stay here for the rest of the night? Just in case it comes back?" He scanned the room and found what he was looking for, "There's a chair over there. I can sleep in that."

She looked down at him with concern. What was wrong with him? Had her nightmare scared him that much? She nodded, a silent reply to his plea. She would give anything right now to erase the worry line in between his eyes.

Both of them ended up falling into restless and dreamless sleep.

…

She woke up to the sweet smell of waffles, something she hasn't had for three months. Stretching she sat up and felt a concerning tug in her shoulders. Shrugging off the worry she looked over at Jim. He was talking to the room service, paid the man and shut the door. Walking over with tray in hand he set it in front of Alette.

"I figured after what happened last night we both needed some comfort food."

Lifting up the cover Alette laughed, she was right, it was waffles!

"Thank you Jim, but… how did you know I liked waffles?"

He shrugged and through a mouthful of delicious food he said, "Lucky guess?"

She giggled a little and helped him finish the food. It really did help ease her worries and make her happy.

"So," Jim glanced over at her and smiled, "Have you ever been to this galaxy's best candy shop?"

Alette smiled a little, "No, of course I haven't."

Jim laughed, "Well get ready, we're going there today."

She felt her heart swell, Alette loved the fact that he was going out of his way to make her feel better after what happened last night. Today was going to be amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

**Anony mouse101- You ****_might _****be on to something ;)**

**Yet again, thank you for all the reviews! It means the world to me!**

Jim led Alette to a small shop located on the outskirts of town. It was a little worse for wear but she could tell that it was well loved. Jim's smile was so wide that she couldn't help but feel happy too. Alette had never seen him this way before. She was holding on to his arm again and even though she promised she wouldn't do this anymore, all she wanted to do today was to have fun.

Jim opened the door and let her walk in first. She took a step in and was immediately bombarded by smells. She laughed out loud, it was full of joy and giddiness. Quickly she covered her mouth, embarrassed by the outburst. Jim laughed too, his deep voice echoing throughout her ears. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Chocolate was the strongest smell in the room but if she focused hard enough she could detect hints of licorice. Taking one final breath she found what she was looking for, cherries!

She opened her eyes and sprang to the smell, in a frantic search for the delicious fruit. She looked in all of the glass display cases, reading the signs and feeling her mouth water. Alette could just barely sense Jim following behind her, watching her every move. She smiled, the little sneak knew that she needed something like this. He took her to the perfect place. Shaking her head she went back to the search.

Gasping she tapped the glass a little and looked up, noticing that there was one of the cashiers above her. "Can I please have two of these?"

The young cashier grabbed two and carefully put them in a bag. Alette reached in her pocket to pay for the food when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, which stopped her completely. She glanced up and saw that Jim had paid for the food during her efforts to find cash. She felt her lips turn up in a sweet smile. So now, not only was he going to offer her his arm but he was going to be a gentleman for the whole day. She turned and saw that the whole place was full except for a small couple's booth in the back of the room.

The two of them sat down and Alette reached into the bag and pulled out her prize. Resting in her palm was a pair of cherry filled truffles topped with a dripping of white chocolate. Jim gave her a curious look.

"You were searching for those pretty hard. I assume they're your favorite?"

She nodded and felt her cheeks get a tad warm, "I haven't had them since I was a child. When you asked if I wanted to come to the candy shop I thought of this. Have you had one before?"

Jim chuckled, "No, I normally go for things like chocolate covered seeds or bags of candy drops. They last longer so I normally buy them in bulk for my trips."

Alette smiled and grabbed a napkin and set it in front of him. Then, delicately, she placed one of the sweets on it.

"I bought two so we could share."

Jim looked down feeling a little spoiled. He was touched by the thought. So he picked it up and nibbled the sphere of chocolate. Cherry filling dripped out and landed on his chin. He was distracted, however, by the delicious taste on his tongue. It was unlike anything he had tasted before. His eyes opened in surprise and looked at Alette.

She laughed at the sight. His blue eyes were full of shock and there was a small line of red filling running down his chin. She covered her mouth but the giggles kept escaping. It was definitely a sight to see. When he brought his eyebrows together and tilted his head she just laughed even harder.

"Jim," she said while motioning to her chin, "you have a little something right there."

His cheeks took on a small hint of red and he grabbed his napkin. Wiping his chin a few times Alette couldn't help but giggle even more when he missed the spot completely. So she grabbed her own napkin and wiped it off herself.

Both of them were startled, she sat back down in her chair and looked down at her hands. "I… I'm sorry, you kept wiping your chin and missing the spot. So, I decided to do it for you."

She peeked up at him and saw that his cheeks rivaled the red of the cherry filling, "I-It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

Sighing she looked back up and smiled, "I take it you liked it?"

Jim smiled, feeling some of the awkward tension fade, "I loved it! Honestly I think I have found a new favorite."

She felt the smile grow even bigger, her truffle was gone and so was his. Feeling hyper, Alette bounced up and down in her seat. "Can we get more? I've never been to a place like this. I want to see what all they have here."

The two of them stood up and walked around, all the while Jim was listing off the different types of candy this place has carried before. At the end of their search they had gathered a smorgasbord of different types of candies and sweets. And in spite of Alette's disapproval Jim paid for it all. She couldn't help but smile through her annoyance at the gesture though.

Traveling out of the small shop Jim turned to Alette and asked, "Where would you like to go to next?"

She looked around, curious as to what this small town was hiding, "Is there a park nearby?"

He nodded, "Yes there is. Is that our next destination?"

"Please? The park back home is what calms me down and I think a walk would be nice."

The two traveled in the direction of the hotel and dropped off their haul. It turns out that the walk to the park was shorter than Alette thought. When they got there she was surprised to see that it was empty. Birds had taken over and their song could be heard throughout the whole thing.

Alette sighed, she felt some of her homesickness blow away. The two of them started on the trail and it was silent at first. Each of them enjoying the songs that graced their ears.

Jim glanced at Alette out of the corner of his eye. He was struck with the feeling that there was something special about her. He looked away quickly, pushing the thought down. She was beautiful yes, but getting into a relationship would not be good. His own mother had fallen in love with a spacer and all she got out of it was heartbreak. He knew that if he got involved with Alette he would inevitably cause her the same. Jim was shocked to find that he cared about her too much to risk giving her heartbreak. Coughing, he tried to ease the tension in his chest.

Alette stopped and turned so she could look at him. A hint of concern was visible in her purple eyes, "Everything okay?"

He nodded and lied, "Yeah, I think I must have swallowed a bug or something."

She giggled and continued walking, she was focused so much on the birds that Jim was allowed to stare without fear of being caught. She had to be only a year or two younger than him. He couldn't help but marvel at the way she lit up when she was in this park. Even when the sun hit her hair it seemed to glow, her red highlights catching every ray of sun. He sighed a little and put his hands in his pockets.

Alette suddenly ran and followed a bird. She was laughing with joy. Her entire being was radiating with happiness. Entering a clearing in the park she stopped chasing the animal. Instead she flopped down to the ground and stared at the sky. He walked up next to her and sat down. The sun was falling low and the two of them just realized how late it was getting.

"Have you had a good day?"

Laughing she said, "Well, of course! This day has been amazing! Thank you so much"

"No need to thank me, I wanted you to enjoy your time here. And last night was not a good start to our stay here on Giovis."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "But we have to go back soon don't we?"

"Yes, the darker this place gets, the more "dark" people come out. I don't want to fight drunk Valdorns tonight." He winked at her and she couldn't help but giggle. Jim was right, she groaned in protest but ending up standing.

He followed and the two of them walked, arm in arm, back to the Inn.

…

The next morning they found out that the ship had been successfully fueled and stocked. The crew was ready to leave. Alette brought the bags of chocolate covered seeds and the multiple truffles to their room. Everything felt like a routine now. She would watch the takeoff, help with the navigation and then she would sit in the room and read for a while.

But instead of doing those things she was feeling strange, kind of cooped up. She sat on the edge of the ship and swung her legs back and forth. It didn't take long for the task to start to bore her. Becoming frustrated she decided to climb the crow's nest.

For the next few days that was where you would find her. The height of it seemed to calm her. The crew would notice her sit on the edge and watch the different stars and comets pass by. The simulated air up there was thinner but it didn't seem to bother the young woman. It was her getaway. The only time Jim would get to spend time with her now is when she would come down to sleep or check on the path that they were traveling.

He was getting worried about her one day so he decided to join her. She jumped when she heard him climb up. When Alette realized that it was him, however, he watched her muscles relax.

"How are you?" his eyebrows were together, showing that he was completely serious with her.

"I… honestly don't know. I have felt weird since we took off from Giovis. Kind of like a caged bird."

Jim nodded, "How far until we get to the next planet?"

She took a deep breath, "About a day, why do you ask?"

"I ask because we are stopping there. I want to take you to a doctor to make sure you're alright. Honestly the air up here is probably so thin that it's making you delirious."

She frowned, a little insulted by his insinuation, "I am not delirious. Just… indecisive."

Jim shook his head, "Alette there is something wrong. Every time you come down on the deck you look like you want hurt somebody. No one wants to go up here anymore."

She felt her shoulders slump, she had lost the argument. Something was wrong with her and maybe a doctor would help.

She looked him in the eyes, her defeat evident, "Alright, I'll go. Maybe it'll help me."

He yelled down to the crew to tell them that they were heading to the nearest planet, doesn't matter which one it is. Both of them watched as the crew scrambled to follow the orders. Edwyn was working with the navigation equipment.

"Now, if there is anything else that is bothering you, will you please come and talk to me?"

She gave him a weak smile, "Of course I will."

He walked back down the ladder and started to give more orders to his crew. She watched carefully at each member and saw that they were a good crew. She was a bit worried about them before seeing how Jim told her that he didn't know any of them. But from the time that she had spent on this ship she could tell that most of them were trustworthy and hardworking.

Laying on her back she looked up at the stars. All the while she kept repeating, _I'm fine, everything is okay_, like a mantra in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

**Author's Note: I'll be leaving for a four week trip on the road. If I don't get another chapter out after this one, then it may be a while before the next. **

The next morning Jim took her to the doctor's office. It was quaint and small. She was starting to feel claustrophobic when the nurse called her name. She didn't even care about the surprised look on Jim's face when she jumped onto her feet and rushed to the lady's side. Her nerves felt like they were about to snap at any moment. Even the nurse's mundane questions about her day couldn't calm her down.

When they arrived at the door to the room she felt her heart beat faster. Everything about this screamed "danger" to her and she didn't know why. It was only a checkup, to see how she was doing. The only things that bothered her currently where the protrusions on her back and her frayed nerves.

She sat down on the cot gingerly and watched as Jim took the seat to her right. He mumbled something when the nurse left to get the doctor. All the while his bright blue gaze was on hers.

"Is everything alright?"

She took a deep breath and tried to keep his gaze. "I… I don't know. Everything seems, strange. I feel weird, like there is something wrong with this place."

He stood up and sat down next to her on the small metal cot. Resting his hand on her shoulder he felt her whole body tense.

"It's just a checkup. Nothing is going to happen and I'm sure you've been to one of these before."

She nodded and looked down at her hands, embarrassed at her irrational behavior. "Thank you for coming along. I think that I would've run back to the ship by now if it weren't for you."

"No problem. I'm always willing to help a friend."

He stood up and sat back in his chair around the same time that the doctor arrived. He was a Vamox species. Mostly human but with cyborg enhancements that are considered an advancement in the medical field. His hands were completely metal, probably hiding medical tools in the inner components. He walked over to his computer and started it up.

"So, Alette, what brings you here today?"

She winced slightly at the grating sound of his voice, "Actually I was forced to come here because of a shipmate." She looked over at Jim and narrowed her eyes.

Coughing into his hand, awkwardly, Jim nodded, "She has been acting strange since we left the port of Giovis. Her most recent habits have been sleeping in the crow's nest and suddenly being antisocial."

The doctor looked over at Alette and she felt her heart jump when his eyes x-rayed her internal organs. His eyebrows drew together and he walked over to her. Pulling off the stethoscope from his chest he placed it on her back. Just barely missing the growths on her shoulders. She did as she was told and took deep breaths.

The line in between his eyes grew bigger when he finally pulled away. He looked up at Jim, "Can I ask you to step out of the room? I need to ask this young woman a few personal questions."

She watched as the worry finally began to show in Jim's eyes. He glanced over at her as if to ask her if he really needed to go. She nodded ever so slightly and gestured her head towards the door. When the door shut she turned to the doctor.

"First off, I would like to ask, have you had any symptoms to that of a common cold?"

She gave him a confused look and said, "Uhh, no. Is that important?"

He chuckled a little bit, "I need to ask every patient that. Currently we are having an outbreak of a parasite that tends to act like a cold. We are trying to figure out where it is coming from."

"Do I need to get shots for it?"

"No, not unless you are experiencing any of the symptoms."

She nodded, feeling a little relieved, "You said questions, so I am assuming you have another for me?"

"My other question is, are you sure, that you are entirely human?"

She felt her heart skip a beat for the second time, "T-that's a very strange question. My _human_ grandmother is the one who has taken care of me my entire life. I never knew my parents."

He turned around to the computer and typed something into her file. "Alette, I must tell you that your lungs take in a larger capacity of air than normal people. It expands about 30% more than a human's. And your muscle and bone weight seem to be less than that of one of your species as well, at least from what the cot tells me. I could take a blood test to see exactly what you are but, only with your permission of course."

"N-no… I'm okay for now. I have to get back in space tomorrow. Jim just wanted to make sure that I am okay."

He nodded and clasped his hands together, "You're fine. There isn't anything wrong with you. Honestly the only thing I can do is ask you to get more rest."

She gave him a confused look, "Did your x-ray tell you that?"

"No," he chuckled, "you have huge bags under your eyes."

She walked to the door and laughed, "Thank you doctor, I'll take that into consideration."

She opened the door and found that Jim was pacing and his hair was a mess. When he heard her come out he stopped what he was doing and looked at her, full of concern.

"Is everything okay? What did he ask? Are you hurt in any way?"

She smiled a little, "I'm completely fine Jim. He just asked if I was having the symptoms of a cold. And…" she trailed off, leaving the last half of the conversation out.

"And?"

"Oh!" she turned to him a smiled, "I'm not having any symptoms. Although the doctor did say I needed more sleep." She shrugged.

He looked her in the eyes, not quite believing her. "Alright. Whatever else you guys talked about in there, I won't ask about it." She took his arm, dumbfounded that he could see through her that easily.

…

Three weeks later the SC Aurora docked on the planet called Drade. It was a very lively place. The docks themselves were full of venders willing to sell every last piece of product. The most interesting thing about this planet, however, was the fact that every bird species possible was flying around the place. Alette couldn't help but smile at the sight. The birds would land on the different kiosks and what shocked her the most was the fact that the people would treat them like pets. Bird seed was everywhere and children were playing with the animals.

Jim watched as his friend fell in love with this little planet. He came here just for her. She had such a hard time at the doctor's office a few weeks back and she had been working harder than ever recently. She was studying the spacer textbooks he gave her like her life depended on it. He figured this was the best way to give her a reward without her knowing about it.

He watched as Alette was stroking a large bird. Its plumage was a deep red and the beak that adorned its face was about as big as Jim's hand. The bird itself though, was the size of a small child. Jim could hear her humming a tune softly when he got close enough to her.

"I have something to show you."

She looked up from the creature and smiled, "Are you sure we shouldn't be monitoring the ship? It should be restocked by now."

"Edwyn is in charge. Everything should be fine. Besides this shouldn't take too long."

Alette couldn't help but feel giddy when she took his arm. She watched the hustle and bustle of the docks fade away the farther the two of them walked. What was more shocking was the fact that the buildings were replaced with trees and other plants. Jim stopped when they reached a small clearing. A single bench was in the middle of it, as if to welcome the two of them.

He gestured for her to sit down and then took the spot next to her.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He put his fingers to his lips and pointed into the expanse of trees. She followed the direction of the finger and saw that there was a bright yellow figure sitting on the branch. She gasped quietly when she looked around. The docks held a very diverse amount of birds but nothing quite like this.

It started off with just the little yellow bird. After about ten minutes of watching them gather, Alette could see that the amount of birds on this planet was unimaginable. Color was spotted everywhere. The branches where crowed to the point that some of them sagged from the weight. The best part about the whole thing was the different songs that graced their ears. Every bird had its own piece to sing and it all fit perfectly into one ensemble.

She laughed, a sound that was almost as beautiful as the song around them. Standing up she twirled around in the middle of the clearing. Some of the birds flew off at the sudden movement but, much to Jim's surprise, most of them stayed and sang their songs for the young woman. It didn't take long for her spinning to stop and for her to flop on the ground. Jim stood up and carefully walked over to her. She was giggling uncontrollably causing him to laugh as well.

"What's wrong?"

In between giggles she managed to gasp out, "Thank you, Jim."

…

The two of them sat on the ground and waited for their laughter to settle down. The walk back to the ship was quiet. Neither of them cared, the silence itself seemed to be a sort of comfort after the joyous day.

When they got to the cabin Alette jumped onto the bed and smiled from ear to ear.

"Alette, you've been smiling all day. What is it this time?"

"I wanted to thank you again. The clearing was absolutely beautiful, something I would have never even known about. Leaving Montressor has proven to be one of the best things I have ever done."

He shrugged, "I wanted to give you some kind of reward after all of the hard work you've done. The Academy would take someone like you in a heartbeat."

She blushed at the compliment, "You know, if it weren't for you I would've never gotten this far."

He shook his head, "You've gotten this far all on your own and all I did was provide the textbooks."

Throwing her hands in the air admitting her defeat, "Fine! I'll thank you for the compliment then!"

He smirked, "I'll accept that one."

He winked at her and went to take a shower. She felt her heart beat header, maybe it was just from all of the fun that she had today. Shrugging it off she curled up in her cot and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

She awoke the next day to the sound of Jim rustling through the room. He was opening and slamming drawers and doors. Slightly, she opened one eye and watched as the young captain frantically gathered things around the room.

"What are you doing?"

He put his fingers to his lips and shushed her. Frowning she sat up in bed, not really caring that her pajamas were showing. Jim had a small chest open in the middle of the room. He was picking up papers and folding them as small as they would go. Then once the folding was over he would throw them in the chest. Other than the pieces of paper there were a few pieces of jewelry and pictures put into the chest.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. Jim was moving way too fast for this not to be important. She hurriedly got dressed in the bathroom. Looking out of the small window she saw that there was another ship next to the SC Aurora. It didn't take long for her to turn around and reach Jim in their room.

"Jim, what the hell is going on?" She whispered.

As quietly as possible Jim muttered a single word that sent chills down her spine, "Pirates"

Jim had finished filling the chest. He set it inside a pocket in his bed that Alette had never seen before. She had to hand it to him, it was a great hiding place. It didn't take long until she felt her heart race. This was the first battle she had ever been in and she didn't know if Jim's training was enough.

Jim walked to the wall and pulled off two swords. Handing one to her he said, "No one is on the deck. While you were sleeping someone on watched noticed the pirate ship and then told me. Currently everyone is hiding waiting for the pirates to board. While they may have the surprise advantage, we'll have the home field."

She nodded, completely serious. Jim smiled reassuringly, "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Not even giving her time to respond he stood up and blew out a shrill whistle. When they started to hear the thudding footsteps that followed the two of them flew out of the cabin door. They were ready for a fight.

…

Alette was shocked to see that there was already a battle starting on the deck of the Aurora. Pirates of every species were fighting with the crew. It seemed to her that everyone was holding up well. In fact The Aurora was winning. She charged forward with Jim and entered the fight.

He was always at her back. They were twisting and turning in the fight as if they were one. Jim had trained her well. She was smaller than most of the people that came up to fight. Her movements were fast and deadly. She took a peek over her shoulder and saw that Jim was doing well. His foes were falling fast in front of him.

The two of them stopped when they heard a whistle that was short but loud. The pirates stopped each of their fights and ran to the edge of the ship. She looked over at Jim in confusion as their attackers boarded their own ship again.

Alette watched in horror as more of them piled out of their ship's rooms, carrying chests full of assorted items. Most of the crew fought back against the thieves. But Jim stopped the resistance quickly with just a wave of his hand.

"What are you thinking?!" She hissed.

"I know these pirates. They work for an alien named Magol. He used to be known for destroying planets but now the coward takes what he wants from passing ships. The only way to keep from getting us all killed is let them take it without a fight."

She gestured to the wounded crew members, "You can't let them get away with this!"

"I was trained in the academy for his raids. All I have to do is contact the battle ships and they will try to take him down. My ship is not built for this kind of fight."

She was beyond angry now. What idiot would send a rookie captain out into space with a ship that can't defend itself against a lazy pirate? Throwing her hands in the air she stomped away from Jim just as the attacking ship was sailing away.

She looked up at it one more time in disgust. Hating the fact that there was no way to fight back against it. She was about to look away when she caught the eye of Magol. Alette felt her blood run cold.

He was an Enki. A species that she hoped that she would never see. Jim was yelling at her but his voice sounded as if he were yelling a mile away. Time stopped and all Alette could focus on were the piercing black eyes of her worst nightmare.

When things started to move again, Alette was not prepared for what would happen next.

A white hot pain took over her whole body. Taking over every sense. Opening her mouth she tried to scream but no sound came out. She felt her legs give out. But before she hit the deck a large pair of arms caught her. The world went black.

…

Jim watched the whole thing unfold before his eyes. She locked eyes with the pirate and froze. He screamed her name worried about her and what the pirate would do. Desperately trying to break the spell between the two of them. Magol looked away first and Jim watched at Alette's body seized up. He closed the distance between him and her quickly. Catching her limp body in his arms before it hit the ground.

He stood up quickly and brought her to their room which wasn't far away. Laying her on his bed he turned around and ran to Edwyn as fast as he could.

"Something happened to her. I need you to gather all of the wounded and send them down to the infirmary. Then all able bodied men need to get this ship up and running again. We need to find the nearest planet and fast!"

Edwyn nodded, sensing the urgency he did as he was told. Jim ran back to Alette's side. She was moaning in pain, her hands gripped the sheets like they were the only thing keeping her from floating away.

He rushed into the bathroom and wetted a cloth. Pulling up a chair he sat by her side and dabbed the sweat and dirt off of her brow.

Jim didn't know how long he sat there. Edwyn walked into the room fearful of what he might see. He lightly tapped on the door frame, just loud enough to snap his captain out of his trance.

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

He shook his head solemnly, "I don't know. It happened all so fast."

Edwyn leaned down and rested a hand on his shoulder. Jim shrugged it off, never taking his eyes off of Alette. "Can I at least look and see if there are any wounds on her?"

"Y-Yes"

Jim turned his head away as Edwyn carefully looked her over. There weren't any cuts, she was completely unscathed from the battle. But when Edwyn tried to turn her over, Alette let out a blood curdling scream. Before he could remove his hand himself, Jim removed it for him. Edwyn whipped his head around to the man that was still gripping his wrist.

"Calm down! I'm trying to help I swear! And whatever is causing the pain, is coming from her back."

Jim couldn't help but let his head fall in shame. His reaction was uncalled for. Especially considering how important Edwyn was to him and the ship.

"Could you possibly help me turn her over? Maybe if the two of us work together it won't hurt her so bad."

As if to say yes, Jim slid his hands under her back. Edwyn took the cue and put his hands on the back shoulders. The next scream lasted only a second but Jim could feel it deep down in his bones.

Now that she was on his stomach the first mate gave Jim a concerned look, "We need to expose her back. I have to see what it is."

Jim felt his heart squeeze tightly, he knew that she hid her back and exposing it felt like he was betraying her privacy.

Through gritted teeth Jim commanded, "Just do it"

Edwyn produced a small dagger from his back pocket and he lifted up her shirt. The slit that he created revealed something that caused Jim's breath to hitch in his throat.

Just above Alette's bra band were two protrusions. What used to be small and easily hidden was now impossible to hide. Jim watched as, ever so slowly, they began to grow.

Edwyn ran to the door and turned to tell Jim that he was going to get someone who had more medical experience than what he had. But Jim didn't need a doctor to tell him what was happening because the growths were taking on a shape he knew well.

Alette was growing wings.

…

Jim stayed with her throughout the entirety of the next night. He eventually managed to place one of his shirts on her back. Trying to give her some sort of coverage and privacy. Her beside was the only place that Jim stayed, except for the occasional breaks to run cool water over the rag in his hand.

Edwyn walked into the room the next morning.

"She's growing wings." Jim whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"She's growing wings." He said it a bit louder this time, "we need to get her back to Montressor and fast."

Edwyn ignored the statement, thinking that Jim was too tired to think straight. "Sir, Montressor will take about a week to get to. Do you think she'll be okay until then?"

He knew what Edwyn was really asking. W_ould Alette survive_?

Jim nodded, "I'll stay here, by her bed. You need to make sure the crew gets to that planet as fast as we can. She _has_ to make it to Montressor."

Edwyn nodded and sprinted away. And Jim sighed, he was left alone again.

Jim felt a small tear run down his face. Shocked he wiped it off with his finger. Maybe he cared about Alette more than he thought.

He looked down and saw her face contort with pain. Slowly he brought the cool rag over her brow. Her features relaxed a bit at the action.

Thinking back to when he met her Jim smiled. She really is the most beautiful young woman he's ever seen. He felt saddened as memories of her floated through his mind. He wiped another tear away, feeling foolish. She was going to wake up. She will open her gorgeous purple eyes and annoy him once more.

He looked down and instead of a rag he brought his hand down to her forehead. He brushed her bedraggled hair out of her face and rested his hand gently on her cheek.

"Please don't leave me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

They had been traveling as fast as they can for around three days now. Jim had never left Alette's side longer than he had to. Which meant that he had given Edwyn most of the authority over the ship. The only thing the first mate had to do was keep the ship in the direction of Montressor and get there as fast as he can. They were docked at a small port getting fuel when he decided to get some answers from the distraught captain.

He walked to the captain's quarters and found Jim looking out the window. Edwyn lightly knocked on the door frame. Jim spun around, expecting Alette to be the one standing at the door. When he noticed it was Edwyn his face fell slightly.

"How long until we leave this port?"

Edwyn walked in and leaned against the wall, "It should only be a few minutes now."

Jim walked over to his spot next to Alette and sat down with a soft thump.

"Okay, good, we don't need to waste more time here than we should."

Running his hand over his face Edwyn frowned, "Sir, I need some answers."

"Answers to what exactly?"

Jim's canine friend pulled up a chair, he didn't know how long this will take.

"Why did you make the rash decision to go back to Montressor? Alette would have been fine at any other hospital in the galaxy and yet you chose to take us there."

"I…. I had a feeling. When I put her in the bed I knew that I needed to find someone to help her. A doctor would have been an ideal thought but my gut told me to take her back to her grandma. The poor girl is growing wings! If anyone would know anything about all of this then it would be the woman who raised her."

He watched as his first mate nodded but something in his eyes told Jim that he still wasn't quite convinced. "How is she by the way?"

Jim sighed heavily concern was completely evident on his face, "I don't know exactly. Her wings are getting bigger by the day. But her breathing is still faint."

Jim reached down and pulled off the blanket that was covering her back. Edwyn gasped quietly at the sight in front of him. Even though her wings just started to grow a few days ago they were huge. Currently they reached the bottom of the back of her knees. The feathers were a deep auburn. A color that complimented her hair perfectly. Edwyn reached out to touch the feathers but brought his hand back. He didn't want Alette to wake up and find out that he had touched them without permission. Especially considering that the entirety of her back was now bare.

He glanced over at Jim in confusion, trying to avoid looking at the exposed skin on her back.

"When the wings started to rip the back of her shirt and bra to shreds, I just…. cut the shirt off myself."

He covered her back with the blanket and shrugged, "I grabbed a new bra for her. The shirt, uh, now has a new modification."

He lifted the article of clothing from the nightstand by the bed and showed Edwyn the large hole Jim had cut in the back. There was a string of buttons down the rest of the shirt. He figured Jim put them there in order for the shirt to be put on her easily.

Edwyn smirked slightly, "Jim I didn't know you knew how to sew."

The young captain laughed out loud for the first time in days, "I didn't. I actually went to the cook and asked her to sew on the buttons for me in a last ditch effort. I'm surprised with how well the shirt went together."

Edwyn nodded in agreement and set it down. As if Edwyn sensed what was going to happen next he stood up at the same time the ship started up.

"I have to go. We have about a day until we get to Montressor, but that would be going at full speed and using all of our resources. I'm assuming that's okay with you?"

Jim nodded, "Do whatever it takes."

…

_Jim could feel a soft breeze rustling against his bare arms. The wind carried the sweet smell of honeysuckle and rain. He laughed, filled with pure joy. Looking around he could see that he was standing just outside of a large forest and facing a field filled with every color of wildflower. _

_When he looked up in the sky he saw a large bird lazily playing in the thermals. Watching the bird he smiled unconsciously. Somehow he knew that this wasn't a bird, in fact, it was Alette. She was whooping with the same amount of joy that he felt. _

_He sat down at the edge of the forest and waited for her to come to him. The sight of her flying was truly amazing. She was made for the sky, a creature of grace and beauty. When she finally landed she came down and sat next to him. Her wings folded behind her back. He remembered that when they were folded while she was standing they brushed the ground. One could only imagine how much of them were on the ground when she sat. _

_She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. Everything was perfect in this one precious moment. _

_… _

Jim was startled awake when the ship came to a jolting stop. They must have reached Montressor. He glanced over at the clock. It took Edwyn, amazingly, about twelve hours to make it to the planet. Jim smiled, that was the best sleep he has gotten in a long time.

Jim felt his cheeks blush at the thought of his dream. He has developed feelings about her, just feelings he's not ready to admit. He took a peek at her and felt his heart fall a little. Her breath hasn't gotten any better. She was still in a coma like sleep and her wings now reached just past the bottoms of her feet. Just like in the dream he had last night.

He stood up just as Edwyn walked into the room, confirming that they had reached the planet.

"What do we do now?"

He looked down at Alette and saw her gasp quietly, she was laying on her back.

"I have to get her back home. I don't know what else to do."

Edwyn nodded and walked back upstairs. Jim reached under Alette's knees and under her neck. When he picked her up he nearly fell over. She was lighter than he expected. His arms barely strained under her weight. Jim felt his heart beat a little faster when she curled into his chest and clutched her wings tighter to her back. His cheeks reddened even more when he realized that her shirt was barely covering her properly.

After about a minute or two of struggling Jim managed to get a large blanket around her. It even hid her wings. He knew that none of the crew would ask him questions so he stepped out of the cabin. Jim kept his face forward as he walked off of the boat and towards her home.

…

He couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he carried the young woman to her home. He would have never guessed that she would become one of his best friends. When he first met her he was surprised at her beauty. But he knew that he couldn't get attached to her. He chuckled lightly, looks like he wasn't very good at not getting attached.

The walk to her home took very little time. It was about five minutes in all. To Jim, it felt like years. He couldn't get her home fast enough. And when he climbed the steps to the small house he felt his heart skip a beat. This whole time he had been worried about her, he didn't even take the time to think of the grandma behind the door.

Jim shook his head and cleared his face. He didn't have the hands to knock on the door so he kicked it instead. A smile crept onto his face when he heard the grandma jump up and knock something over. The sound of a crash was accompanied with a few swear words.

The grandma opened the door looking angry until her eyes fell on her granddaughter.

"Bring her inside. Now."

Jim nodded and walked in, the older woman frantically ran behind him and locked numerous locks on the door. She glanced over at Jim, "First let's get her to her room. Then we'll talk."

He carried her upstairs and found her room with ease. Looking around he felt a smile return to his face. Her room was professional but had touches of her personality everywhere. There was a mirror covered in pictures. A bird cage in the corner of the room. It all reminded him of her. She moaned quietly when he rested her on the bed. When he was sure that she would be comfortable for the time being, he left.

When he walked downstairs he was shocked to see that her grandma was sitting peacefully on the couch. He walked into her view and he could see that she was knitting. She looked up at him and gestured to a chair with one of her needles.

Jim took the hint and sat on the edge. He was confused, this woman was showing no signs of concern for her comatose granddaughter.

"What is your name young man?"

"Jim Hawkins"

She looked up again and he saw he study his uniform.

"You must be a spacer. I've seen very few spacers in my day and none of them have been as young as you."

He coughed nervously, "I graduated early and at the top of my class."

She nodded slowly and went back to knitting. It didn't take long for Jim to get frustrated, "Is that all you're going to do!? Your granddaughter is comatose and now has a pair of wings! You aren't even concerned for her?!"

Jim sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. He rested his head in his hands, defeated and exhausted.

"She's not my granddaughter."

His head shot up at the statement, "What?"

"I'm not related to her. No blood ties to her whatsoever. When she was a babe, I was her nursemaid. Nothing more at the time."

Jim stood up and started to pace ever so slightly.

"If you're not related to her than why has she been living with you?"

She sighed, "Sit down son, this is going to be a long story."

Jim did as he was told.

"Alette…. is not human, which I am sure you know. But she also isn't a middle class citizen either. In fact, she's royalty-"

Jim raised his hands and interrupted her, "Hold on, you mean to tell me I've been traveling the galaxy with a princess?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt me. The Sinclair blood line is part of an ancient alien race, they're called The Divinity. They once ruled over half of the galaxy, maybe even more than that. Only the Sinclairs were allowed to rule. Others from The Divinity were treated with a high amount a respect all around the galaxy but they weren't allowed to leave their planet often. The species were considered the center of power. No one would even dare to overthrow them. At least that was true until the night that the baby princess was born."

Jim watched as she set down her knitting supplies. Her hands were shaky from either old age or from the memories. Jim couldn't tell.

"They waited until everyone had gone to sleep. That's when the attack started. I was awoken that night to the sound of screams and fire. The palace was on fire. I sprang from my bed and ran to find the baby. Poor little Alette was in her cradle screaming and crying. I picked her up and ran to the king and queen's bed."

She took a deep and shaky breath,

"They were dead. I was too late to save them. Every person on the planet was killed that day. Except for me and this baby.

So, I ran out of the palace with the young princess and watched as my home burned to the ground. Next thing I know I am taking care of the most beautiful little girl and raising her as my own."

Jim watched as she wiped away a few stray tears, he walked over and took her hands in his. She raised her warm brown eyes to his in confusion.

"It's okay, you did everything you could. Taking in Alette was the right thing."

She nodded weakly. Jim stepped back and sat in the chair.

"Can I ask you a few questions, ma'am?"

She smiled, "Yes you may, I'm sure you have plenty. And call me Ada, ma'am doesn't sound right."

"Why are the wings showing up now? Shouldn't she have gotten them as a child?"

She put her finger to her lip in thought, "I don't know much about the species. But as far as I know, the wings show up when the person reaches adulthood. Alette is eighteen so it makes sense that she is getting them now."

"What else will happen to her? You know, besides the wing part."

"Her body weight will lighten extremely. I know you know that by now. Her lungs will be stronger. And I believe when she has her strength back, she'll be able to fly."

Jim felt his heart squeeze. His dream may have been a vision of the future. Everything that has happened today seems to tell him that what he dreamt is completely possible.

"When will she wake up?" Jim asked hopefully.

Ada shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. How big are the wings?"

"Just past the bottoms of her feet."

"I'm thinking tomorrow at the latest." He couldn't help the joy that was growing inside of him.

Ada picked up her needles and continued with her project.

"My final question is, did you ever find out who attacked the palace?"

Ada's hands stopped, her face grew darker and Jim swore he could hear his heart beating.

"Yes we did. His name _is_ Magol."

Jim felt all of the color drain from his face, "We were attacked by him just before we headed back to Montressor. Alette she… when she saw him she collapsed and her wings began to grow not moments later."

Ada became pale, "The memories from the night she lost her parents were probably too much. It caused the wings to grow before her body was ready." She frowned, "Did he see them?"

Jim shook his head furiously, "No. He left the second she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the ground."

She looked into Jim's eyes, "Bringing her here was a good choice. You must care about her very much."

He looked down at his hands, a little embarrassed at the question. He was an outgoing adult, but that one question had him shyer than a schoolboy.

"I do. And I hope she has feelings for me too."

Ada smiled reassuringly, "Oh, I'm sure she does."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favorited my story. It truly means a lot to me. **

Jim couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned thinking of nothing but Alette. Magol was the one who caused her to be in this mess. If he hadn't attacked her family then she would still be there. She would have people who knew how to help her through this transformation.

There is no other species like her. She is going to be an outcast. He sat up straight in bed and dragged his hands through his hair worriedly. He tried to push down the stressful thoughts but it wasn't helping. Sighing he got out of the bed.

How will she be able to get a job? Have a normal life? Especially now that he knew she was a princess. He frowned, it was still a strange thought. He had been traveling with a princess for months now. Even developed feelings for her. Pacing back and forth he felt his heart race with worry for Alette.

Ever since the conversation with Ada was over he had been sitting by the bed. But when the older lady walked in the room and found Jim slouched over the bed, fast asleep, she forced him to get some actual sleep. She stood in the room and wouldn't let the distressed man alone until he left.

He shook his head in annoyance. _Didn't do much good. Sending me in here. I would've gotten better sleep in the chair. At least then I'd be next to her. _He laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he impatiently waited for sleep to come. Much to his surprise, it did.

…

When he opened his eyes that morning Jim could tell that she would wake up today. He threw the covers off and walked out. When he walked out of the room he felt himself smile at the smell of honey. His mouth started to water as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Ada was spreading honey on sweet rolls. She didn't notice him until his foot landed on a squeaky floor board.

She looked up in surprise, "I'm making Alette's favorite breakfast. Before you bring this to her room will _you_ please eat a little?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

Sitting down at the table Jim had to refrain from taking the poor roll too fast. He took a bite and felt the honey seep into his mouth. Thinking, back he didn't remember the last time he had a breakfast this sweet. Ada watched as he finished his food. Then without question she handed him a small plate.

He thanked her and left. Every step he took to her room caused his heart to pound louder and louder. Ada made him bring her breakfast so maybe she was…..

He pushed open the door quietly and gasped.

She was awake, sitting up in the bed and wearing the shirt that he had made for her.

Jim walked into the room and set the plate down on her nightstand as quietly as possible. Making sure not to startle her. Then he walked just as quietly to her. And yet again his plan was foiled by a squeaky board.

Her head whipped to stare at him with her beautiful purple eyes.

In a small voice she whispered, "Jim."

Standing up she made her way to him quickly. Gasping when he embraced her with a hard hug. His heart was beating so fast when she pressed her face into his chest she could feel it. The two of them stood there for what seemed like forever.

He broke the silence with his velvet voice, full of emotion, "When did you wake up?"

She pulled back a little in order to look at his bright blue eyes, "About an hour ago. I told Ada that she needed to wake you up but obviously she didn't listen to me."

"She asked me to bring you some food," he pointed over to the nightstand.

Alette glanced over at the small plate and smiled. "She made my favorite."

Taking the roll and biting it she closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to devour the whole thing. She looked up sheepishly when she was done.

"Would you like me to go and get you more?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded a little too fast.

When Jim came back he was completely shocked by the sight that greeted him. Alette had wrapped one of her wings around her front. He watched as she stroked the feathers with immense care. She spread her other wing and brought it to where the tip was touching the other. He smiled as she wrapped them around herself. In a sort of makeshift blanket.

"Are you cold?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly removed her wings.

"Well… not really, I just wanted to see how it would feel."

He set the plate down on the edge of her bed and asked, "Can I sit next to you?"

She looked down and nodded once.

"How do you feel?"

She sighed, "I feel…. Strange. Very strange. Like my body is lighter than air and like I have yet to wake up from a dream."

She brought her right wing in front of her again. The feathers splayed out catching the light in a way that took his breath away.

"I can't believe that these are mine."

She tucked it back in next to its partner and she wrapped her arms around herself this time. He couldn't help himself when he pulled her into his chest. He thought that she was going to pull away until he felt her body shake with quiet sobs. Jim stayed there with her in his arms even after Alette's breathing slowed down.

She sat up a little and laughed shakily, "I'm sorry."

He looked into her eyes, "For what?"

She touched his chest gently and felt his heart race under her fingertips, "I got your shirt all wet."

He couldn't help but smile, "It'll dry eventually."

She felt her own smile falter, "Thank you for holding me. I've never had someone comfort me like that when I cry. Ada has never been much of a cuddler." She chuckled lightly at the last statement.

He brushed a hair behind her ear, "Of course. I would do anything for you. Especially when something like this happens."

She stared into his eyes with compassion and he felt his heart squeeze. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were the brightest shade of purple with an equally bright yellow ring. She smelled like a crisp autumn night. He couldn't help it when he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

She gasped a little and pulled back.

Stammering he tried to explain, "I'm…. I'm sorry…. I couldn't help-"

He was cut off quickly when she pulled him down to her for another kiss. Their lips moved in harmony, as if the two were made for each other. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she parted hers eagerly. Both of them could taste the honey that was still on their tongues. She brought her hand to his hair and ran her fingers through it. He felt her smile against his lips. Alette had been wanting to do that for so long. She pulled back, needing air. Jim opened his eyes and smiled bigger than she had ever seen before. Feeling giddy the young woman pecked him on the lips a few more times.

"That was….."

He sighed and finished the sentence for her, "Amazing."

She stood up and grabbed Jim's hands, pulling him up as well.

"Come on, grandma is waiting for us."

Jim looked down when he heard her say grandma, "When we get down there, your grandma has something to tell you."

Her brows pulled together in confusion, "O-okay."

The two walked downstairs to talk to Ada. Jim felt Alette's hand brush against his and he took no time in entwining his fingers through her own. She was going to need her support for what was to come.

Ada was sitting on the couch with her needles in her hands, as usual. She glanced up when the two of them walked in. Gesturing with her free needle she pointed to the couch across from her chair. Already knowing the reason they were here.

"You might want to sit down for this one dear."

…

Alette leaned against Jim, Ada had just told her everything and it was all spinning around her head. None of it made any sense to her. She was… a princess. That's impossible. She put a hand to her head to try to stop the room from spinning so badly. Jim looked down at the woman with worry.

"Everything okay, Alette?"

She nodded weakly, "I just need the room to stop spinning."

He brought a hand to her shoulder. "Maybe you need to go and lie down again."

She shook her head furiously, "No, I've slept long enough today. But I do have a few questions for my…. For Ada."

Jim could have sworn he saw a flash of hurt pass over Ada's face. She wasn't going to get used to her loved one not calling her grandma.

"I'll answer everything to my best abilities." She bowed her head down ever so slightly.

Alette sighed, "Okay, umm, why didn't you tell me all of this before now?"

"For the same reason why seeing Magol awoke the transformation. All of the information would have just caused the wings to sprout sooner. I didn't think you were ready for it."

Alette crossed her arms, "I'm stronger than you think."

Ada nodded but looked at her with concern, "I was just trying to protect you."

"Next question," she said abruptly," am I really the last of my kind." She asked bluntly.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

Alette stared into her eyes fiercely, "I want to know."

She sighed in defeat, "Yes, you are."

Alette place her head in her hands and took a shallow breath.

Ada looked at her with concern, "I tried to find others. Survivors from that night. There was no one left. No matter how hard I looked or asked around all I found was that everyone is gone."

Still holding her head she muttered, "I have one more question to ask."

"What is it dear?"

Jim felt his heart skip a beat when the young woman lifted her head defiantly and asked, "May I travel with Jim and become a spacer?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

"Alette, you know that something like that is incredibly dangerous. Magol could find you and kill you. The wings, they could cause an uproar in other countries. I wouldn't be there to protect you."

The older woman looked down. The needles that were once in her hands have now been long discarded. Her wrinkled hands were shaking with the fear that one little question had caused.

Jim broke the small silence, "I would be there. I'll protect her. Nothing will harm her and I swear that, without a shadow of doubt."

The young princess turned her head and stared at Jim in wonder. He had said that with such conviction. As if she were his world. Her heart sped up. What had happened to him when she fell asleep?

"Do you know what you are doing young man? The consequences of such a pledge?"

Jim paused for the slightest moment, "I think I do."

Ada looked over at Alette with worry, "The only way I can allow you to keep your word is to make you Alette's personal knight." When she saw Jim's brow furrow in confusion she added, "It would be a body guard of sorts."

He nodded slightly, still deep in thought, "I figured that was what you meant. But is there some sort of catch? Like will I have to do everything she asks? Like a lost little puppy dog?"

He couldn't help but smile when he heard Alette snort quietly, trying to cover up a laugh. She was earned a sharp look from her caretaker.

"No, you wouldn't have to obey her _every _whim. But what you have asked is to protect her. By pledging yourself to her it means that you put her life in front of hers. That no matter what happens she will be safe. Defend her with your life and soul. And that doesn't mean just physically. If her highness is in distress then you will comfort her. If she is mentally worn out, you will make sure that she rests. It will be a very big change for both of you."

He looked over at the young woman who stole his heart. If it meant that she would be by his side for as long as possible then yes. He would have done those things anyways.

Looking up with determination he agreed to the terms.

Ada nodded and looked over at Alette. "Hon, what I am going to do is bind you two. It's an act that your people did when they married. However, normally, in the princess' case it would be a half bond with her knights. That way multiple people can read her emotions but she would not be able to read theirs. Since you only have one person, princess, it will be a full bond."

Alette looked over at Jim and saw that his determination had not wavered.

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means that you will both feel each other's pain, happiness, sadness, etc. It's kind of like reading minds but you aren't hearing their thoughts rather sensing emotions. You can talk with him mentally if need be. Both of you will have these abilities. And, I said that couples did this when they marry, back on our planet. The reason is that the bonding pair will be able to connect in a way that others cannot. Now," she looked over at Jim for this part, "That does not mean that you are married. So you are not to make any advances on the princess unless you have promised to marry her. Is that understood? I know it can all be quite complicated."

Jim nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now let's begin. I need you two to stand in front of me and face each other."

They did as they were told. However, knowing what was coming Alette could not look Jim in the eyes. When Ada stood up she noticed this.

"Princess, you need to look into Jim's eyes for this to work."

She sighed and took a deep breath, trying to steady her rapidly beating heart as she raised her eyes. The princess nearly gasped when she saw Jim looking at her with an emotion she couldn't recognize. Before she had time to think about it she felt Ada's cold hand grasp her wrist.

Her other hand was on the exact same spot on Jim's wrist. The princess couldn't help but notice that it was above both of their pulses. Ada started to speak in a rapid voice. So fast that Alette couldn't hear a word that she was saying. Jim himself tried to recognize the language that she was speaking but could not.

After a few seconds of hearing Ada chant Alette thought that was all she was going to do. She was shocked to see that under Ada's thumbs there was a glowing pinprick of light. Both of them could feel a small amount of pain where the light was as well. The two looked back into each other's eyes and the bond hit them both. Alette could feel how nervous Jim was. His heart was rushing like a race horse. She smiled encouragingly at him and she felt a new emotion come from him.

Jim noticed that with the rush of emotions from Alette he could feel her physical ailments too. Like how her right heel was uncomfortable because she had all of her weight on it. And sure enough he watched as she shifted her weight to the other foot. He could feel how her wings were still sore from growing along with the headache she has had since she woke up.

…

When Ada pulled away the two were still standing there looking into each other's eyes. As if they were both trapped there in that position. The older woman looked between the two and left the room. Giving them the privacy they would need.

…

When they were finally able to look away from each other Jim noticed that he could still feel everything that was bothering her. Even the brief bit of concern she had about him. He glanced over and saw her looking down at her wrist.

Jim looked down at his, curious if he had something there as well. To his surprise he saw a small, glowing and purple circle on his wrist. It was no bigger than quarter around. The outside of it was etched with different and unrecognizable symbols. The inside of the mark was an intricate creature. Something that reminded Jim of a wolf. The whole mark seemed to pulse with a glowing sensation. It matched the beating of his pulse.

Alette couldn't help but stare at her new mark as well. Upon inspection she could tell that the outside of the mark was unrecognizable to her. She was more curious about what was in the middle. A sparrow fit perfectly in the middle. Every small detail about the species of bird seemed to be drawn on her wrist. She couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity that came from it. As if she knew this bird from somewhere else. The whole mark was glowing and pulsing with her heart beat, just like Jim's.

The two walked over and sat on the couch together. A moment of silence passed before Alette turned to Jim.

"H-how are you?"

He turned his head to face her and smiled.

"Don't you know?"

A blush started to warm her cheeks.

"W-well, I do but I-I don't know what you're thinking." She stuttered and looked down.

Jim rested a hand on her shoulder and she leaned into him. Moving his hand to around her upper arm he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry I forced you into all of this."

He moved his body back and looked into her eyes. He could feel her worry and concern for him. She didn't want him to feel angry.

"You didn't force me into anything. I chose to become your knight. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

The two sat there and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. No words were said but the two have never felt closer.

…

The next morning was strange for the two of them. Neither of them were morning persons so the grogginess was doubled. Jim couldn't help but feel how tired she was which only made him sleepier. These new feelings were definitely going to take some time to get used to.

Ada made a small breakfast for the two of them. She packed it into a picnic basket and handed it to Jim.

"Before the two of you go I need you to do something for me."

Alette looked over at her curiously, "Is this going to be like some sort of test between Jim and I? Or something like that?"

The old woman smiled sadly, "No, actually there is someone I want you to meet. If you sit on a bench in the clearing in the park you will find her."

It didn't take long for them to find an empty bench. There was no one at the park this early in the morning. Jim noticed that Alette's mood changed completely when they came into the park. She was happier and smiling more. It seemed that all of the stress of yesterday wore off the second they stepped into the park.

The two ate in silence. Waiting patiently for the person to show up. He couldn't help but notice new things about the princess now that they were alone. Like the way she fiddled with her hands when she was nervous. Or the way she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Jim himself was starting to feel a little antsy. No one had shown up. They were alone.

Alette stood up and stretched, "Let's go back home. I need to pack and get ready to travel again. I also need to modify more shirts too. We don't have time to stay here and wait."

Jim stood up as well and the two started to walk back home. Just as they were about to leave the park Alette grabbed his arm roughly. He felt a way of confusion pass over her when all of the sudden she went rigid.

He moved out of her grasp and walked in front of her. There was no pain, nothing. She was just incredibly still. Grabbing her shoulders he shook her a bit.

"Alette, what's wrong?"

She blinked and looked up. But not into his eyes like he thought she would but instead into the tree that was above them. He looked up as well and saw nothing.

"Alette, answer me. What's wrong?"

Still not answering she held out a hand. Jim watched in amazement as a small green finch flutter down to her outstretched hand. Finally she turned her head and looked into his eyes. He could feel the absolute happiness pour from her.

"This is Isa."

She brought her hand to her chest and stroked the bird fondly. Turning his head to make sure no one was here he sighed.

"I'm incredibly confused at the moment."

Alette chuckled lightly, "Of course you are silly. I can feel it."

Rolling his eyes he asked, "What is going on?"

"Isa here," she held up the bird and it flew off. "is who we were waiting for. She's from my home planet."

Alette patted a hand on her shoulder and Isa landed on her shoulder gently.

"I can communicate with her. As if she were a person. You know, the weird thing is I've known this bird for a while. I know her flight pattern and her favorite food. Who knows how long she has been watching me."

The bird started to whistle softly, a song that was unlike any bird Jim had ever heard. Something like the mixture of tiny bells and the laughter of children. A smile was immediately brought to his face.

"She's beautiful."

Jim reached out a hand and watched as the bird nuzzled her face against his thumb. Alette smiled with joy.

"Can I bring her on the ship?"

Jim's eyes jumped to Alette, "Are you sure that'll be a good idea?"

Alette scoffed, "She can take care of herself."

Jim looked nervously at Isa. Alette rested a hand on his cheek and turned his face to her.

"It'll be okay. I think she'll be of more use than you think."

He nodded slowly but couldn't help himself when he looked at her lips. She had brought him so close that they were inches apart. Before he could move away she brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss. One that barely touched his lips. As if she were scared that he might pull away. In response all Jim could do was pull her closer. Kissing her lips with slow movements.

She pulled away just enough to catch her breath.

Jim touched his lips softly, "Why did you do that?"

She blushed and looked down, "I couldn't help it. You were about to leave and I needed to feel your lips on mine again."

The feeling that was coming from her was odd. He couldn't place it but it gave him a warm feeling all throughout his body. He reached out a hand and Alette took it without hesitation. Isa flew down from the tree tops and landed on her shoulder once more.

The walk home was a welcome one. Neither could stop smiling and Isa was singing the whole time. When they walked through the door they saw that Ada was smiling like a fool as well. She held out her hand as soon as she saw that Isa was safe in the house. The bird flew to the open hand immediately. Ada started to stroke the bird much like Alette did.

"I'm glad you found Isa. I would have truly been disappointed if you didn't bring her along on your journey."

"Ada, how did you know her name?" Alette asked curiously.

"This beautiful bird was in a cage. Her name plate was on it when I found her when I was leaving the planet. She developed a strong bond with Alette when she was a child."

Jim couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that even as a child Alette still had someone watching out for her.

Alette was oddly quiet at the moment. He could tell that she was pondering a question in her mind for a while. Jim could feel her fear growing and knew exactly when she was going to ask it.

"When will I be able to fly?"

Ada's head whipped to look at the young woman. Her brows furrowed and there was a moment of silence.

"When you're strong enough I guess. I haven't seen your kind fly for quite some time now and I'm not for sure."

Alette stretched her wings and Jim watched as she splayed her feathers.

"I have my primary feathers. Or what I've assumed to be them. Do you know of a place where I could try them out?"

Ada thought for a moment and Jim could feel Alette getting more and more anticipated for what may come.

"There is one place. It's farther than the park. I would try to take a hover cab there. But before you go, you need to have a jacket that will cover the wings."

Alette frowned, "I don't have one of those."

Jim laughed out loud, scaring the two of them. Without waiting for them to ask he walked upstairs to retrieve something. Alette had to cover up her smile when she saw Jim walking down with his spacer jacket. Something that was definitely two sizes too big. It would cover most of her wings if she pulled them tight enough to her back.

When Ada was satisfied with the jacket she said, "Now you may go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer Treasure Planet belongs to Disney**

**Sorry about the long wait guys! School has been taking up most of my time lately. Enjoy!**

Alette and Jim headed out to the location that Ada gave them the next morning. Instead of taking a cab everyone agreed that a walk would be safer. There was less of a chance that someone was going to ask about Alette wearing an overcoat in the middle of summer. While they were walking Alette noticed that they were close to the flying spot and she squealed.

"What?! What is it?" Jim exclaimed.

Alette had the biggest smile on her face.

"We're close!"

She grabbed Jim's hand and started to run.

She was leading Jim towards a large patch of green. He couldn't make out exactly where they were going. She was so happy in this moment that he really didn't care.

Eventually they made it to a forest. The walk was longer than the way to Alette's house from the dock. Jim looked around and noticed that no one was around. Much like the park yesterday. Alette abruptly stopped at the edge of the forest. Jim could feel concern start to invade her mind.

"Alette, what's wrong?"

She sighed a little, "What if I'm not strong enough? Then we would have made this whole journey for nothing. We would have wasted precious time."

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly, letting the confidence that he had in her take over. Sure enough, she started to calm down.

"I have faith in you."

She smiled slightly, her mood was improving, little by little. Jim looked around concerned.

"Do you know of a clearing in this forest?"

Alette laughed, light and cheery, "Well of course! Ada told me about this place when I was a kid. That's how I knew where we were going."

With this she took his hand again and led him expertly through the forest. Jim trusted her completely to not let him run into anything. So he took this time to get a good look at the forest. Everything was a lush green from the good summer that Montressor was having. The birds were singing, especially when Alette got near to one. Isa was flitting through the trees, not paying any mind to the couple but making sure to stay close.

He couldn't help it when he noticed how Isa and Alette seemed to know exactly what the other was going to do. They moved in sync, not a question between the two of them. The bird was making her happy and his worries about Isa being on the ship disappeared.

They made it to the clearing without any troubles. Alette knew it like the back of her hand. When they entered the clearing Jim watched as Alette shed her coat and threw her arms out. Spinning around she laughed with pure joy. He watched in awe as she spread her wings and let them catch the light that was seeping through the leaves. She was the definition of pure beauty to his eyes

She turned around and looked at him with her wings still spread wide. Tilting her head, she smiled.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Jim looked at her sweetly, "Not at all. You're just beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed immediately and a bigger smile grew on her face.

"T-that's not the first time you've told me that." She stuttered.

Jim thought back to the first time he saw her, "I meant it then and I mean it now. You truly are beautiful."

She looked down at the ground embarrassed, he was being so blunt with the compliment. The emotions that came from him only made her feel even better about the moment. She shook her head in amazement and looked him in the eyes.

"You ready for this?"

Jim cocked his head, "Are you?"

She nodded furiously and spread her wings above her head, flapped down once and was carried above the trees. Jim ran forward, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

…

Flying was the best feeling in the world. It was indescribable. With a few more thrusts of her wings Alette was carried above the tallest building in Montressor. She looked down and searched for Jim. He was running through the forest looking for her. This feeling to her was euphoric. Whooping she dove for the small field outside the forest. She wanted to see Jim's reaction when she landed, the pride and joy in his eyes. He broke through the edge of the forest and looked up into the sky. Desperately trying to find her. She smiled deviously, and flattened her wings against her back causing herself to plummet to the ground near Jim. His smiled went to a frown when he saw her drop. She laughed out loud at the expression, only to have it swallowed by the rushing air. When she saw the leaves of the trees nearby she opened her wings and let them catch her. Forcing her back a little and slowing her decent greatly.

Gracefully she landed next to her knight. She almost didn't notice the fear and relief that was coming from him. Jim gathered her into his arms and smothered her into a hug.

"Jim? Jim, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "I thought your wings failed you when you dropped…" he paused, "I can't lose you."

Alette hugged him a little tighter, "I was just trying to scare you a little. I didn't want to make worry this much."

He pulled back and glared at her playfully, "You're always going to make me worry."

She walked backwards and laughed just as playfully, "And why is that?"

"I have my reasons."

Alette started to turn as she said, "I'll race you back to the clearing and if I win you have to tell me."

Before she was ever finished Jim had already started to sprint through the underbrush, laughing and grinning along the way. Both of them ran and tried to sabotage each other on their race to the finish line. Alette would try to push Jim into a tree, Jim would try to trip her. These things went on the whole way to the clearing. For a while it looked like Alette was going to win, until the sleeve of her shirt got caught in a branch. Jim made it into the clearing with only seconds to spare.

They both tried to catch their breath but were laughing too much. The whole scene would have looked like two couples enjoying life.

Jim looked over at Alette still gasping, "Looks like I've won." He winked at her.

She pushed his arm and hiccupped from laughing so much, "I let you win."

He scoffed in mock hurt, "You did not!"

This caused yet another fit of giggles from the two of them. Alette was trying to slow down her breathing when Jim leaned over and brushed a piece of hair. She looked over at him with a small amount of shock. His hand had brushed her cheek ever so slightly. But the tiny touch caused her cheek to tingle. She looked away and felt herself blush.

Jim smiled and offered his arm to her which she readily took.

…

They walked home in silence. The day was nice but both of them were worried about how the crew was going to react to her now. The last time they saw her she had passed out on the bow of the ship. And then their captain stayed by her side until they docked here. Jim was trying to prepare himself for the bombardment of questions that they were bound to be plagued with.

Alette glanced over at her knight with concern. He really was worried about this whole thing. She patted his arm gently, in order to get his attention. When Jim finally looked over to her he watched as a small reassuring smile graced her face.

"Everything, will be okay. You'll see. Besides, if they try to do anything to me I think that I can handle myself by now. I've have a pretty good teacher."

Jim couldn't help but think back to the few times they had practiced with her sword fighting skills. She was a natural but still learning how to properly fight. She is going to need to have more time to practice when they get back on the ship. He wanted her to be able to defend herself, especially if there ever came a time when he couldn't.

When they walked into the house they noticed that Ada was sleeping. The soft sound of her snoring was echoing throughout the tiny house. Alette's features softened slightly when she saw her caretaker. She grabbed a nearby blanket and covered the older woman.

Alette walked upstairs as quietly as possible. They were going to need to pack for the long journey ahead. Her knight followed and halfway up the stairs he realized that there was no place for him to sleep for the night. Especially not with Ada on the couch and Alette going to sleep in her bed. He wasn't okay with taking Ada's room. For the entire time that Alette was unconscious he either slept by her bedside or on the couch downstairs.

Alette poked her head out from her room. She could sense Jim's growing concern.

"You alright?"

He sighed, "I don't know where I should sleep for the night."

She pondered this for a moment and then realized that Ada had taken the only couch in the house. Alette blushed fiercely when she realized that there was only one place that he would be able to sleep in without causing a disturbance.

"Y-you can just sleep in my bed tonight." She stuttered, "With me."

He smiled with a different type of quirk in the corner of his mouth. She caught on to his now cocky attitude quickly, "N-not like that!"

Jim laughed quietly, trying not to wake up Ada, "I know, I was just teasing."

As he walked up the rest of the stairs he heard her quiet sigh of relief.

Jim peaked into the room and saw that Alette was sitting cross legged on the bed with a cut up shirt in one hand and a needle and thread in the other. Her wings were folded behind her back tightly. A crease formed in between his eyebrows.

"Everything alright?"

Alette looked up from her work and noticed that he was staring at her wings. "O-oh, they're just… so big. I don't really know how to keep them from bumping into things.

"Alright, you know for a second there, I thought you were trying to hide them from me."

She scoffed but Jim could tell that there was still something else that was wrong. He walked over to the bed and looked at the edge of it. As if asking for permission to sit. Alette nodded and he sat down graciously.

"There's something else that's wrong. Isn't there?"

Alette looked into his eyes, a small, quiet tear ran down her cheek. "I feel like a freak…"

Jim felt a sharp pain in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was her pain or his because he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"You're not a freak."

She looked up slightly, more tears were falling.

"No one is going to love me like this." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "If I even show my wings to the crew I'll be shamed. They won't accept me anymore. I was supposed to be human. Why didn't Ada tell me before?"

Jim felt that small little pain in his chest again, "Maybe she didn't tell you because all she was trying to do was protect you. She loves you very much and doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Alette nodded, slightly defeated. She looked down at the almost finished shirt. I'm almost done with everything. T-then we can go to bed."

He nodded and excused himself to go to the bathroom so he could take a shower. When he closed the door Alette sniffled. Things were going to be hard but she really is glad that she has Jim to help her get through it.

…

Alette changed into her pajamas while Jim was still taking a shower. She had to change the shirt on this one too. She liked the way that it looked now, though. The sides were slightly open, causing the silky smooth shirt to flow a bit better.

She climbed under the covers and closed her eyes for just one second.

…

Jim walked into the room and noticed that she had fallen fast asleep. Her breathing was shallow and there was a small smile on her face. His heart warmed up with pride. She was so beautiful. Her features were softened by the sweet touch of sleep. All he wanted to do was lean down and give her a kiss goodnight.

However, he refrained. Jim wasn't allowed to make any advances on her. Unless it was with her permission or if he married her.

Jim's heart sped up a little with that last thought. Did he really love her that much? He sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed, lifting up the blanket just enough for him to get under the covers. He watched as the cold air hit slightly exposed back. She shivered. Then one of her wings slid over her body and covered up her front and part of her legs. The sight was almost like a feathery blanket. He slid under the covers and noticed that the wings themselves gave off more warmth than he expected. Jim was easily lulled into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
